Never Let Me Go
by stydiaisfabulous
Summary: Story that follows the events of Teen Wolf 509 - Lies of Omission.
1. Chapter 1

Liam POV  
No? He said no? Hayden is dying in my arms and he said no to giving her her the one thing that could save her. He promised me he would do anything to save her. Yet he is letting die. I look down at her. I hate seeing her in so much pain. I know I can take her physical pain away, but the emotional pain, that I cannot take, and it's killing me.  
"Please, Scott. Please help her"  
"The bite could kill her"  
"IT COULD SAVE HER TOO! SHES ALREADY DYING WE HAVE TO GIVE IT A CHANCE! PLEASE!"  
I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I pull Hayden in closer. I never want to let go. I've only been with her for a week but god do I love her. Even though i have never actually told her so. Just the way she smiles at me, the way she stills loves being competitive with me, I just love her and I wish I could save her, give her another chance. I wish I could give her more time on this earth, I wish that we could have more time.

"Guys do you mind if we could have 2 minutes alone"  
"I don't kn-"  
"Of course, we'll be right outside" God bless Lydia Martin.  
As soon as they leave, I hold her close, so tightly she almost become apart of me. Then I kiss her, I kiss her so passionately it makes my eyes fill with tears. As I pull away I see tears rolling down her face.  
"Hey Hayden," I say, wiping away her tears with my sleeve, "it's going to be okay. I'm hear for you very step of the way, I promise."  
"I'm dying Liam. The pain is getting to much to bare, I don't know how much longer I can hold on-"  
"Hayden, listen to me, I know it hurts and I know it seems easier just to give up but I need to to fight. I need you."  
"Liam-"  
"Hayden I love you, so much. I know you might think it may be too soon or that I'm just saying this because you think you're dying, but truth is, you make me feel so warm inside and I don't know what I would do if we still hated each other, even though I don't actually know if I really hated you, like it was in the outside, but-"  
"Liam, you word vomiting all over me."  
"Sorry it's just, I don't know how to tell you how much I love you because I don't think I could put it into words, you know?"  
"I know, I feel the exact same way."  
Then we kissed, even more passionately then I thought possible, and from the moment on I knew, she is all I needed, and I need to keep fighting for her.  
"How's the pain?"  
"I feel no pain."  
"Alright we should go, find the others and figure out a way to save you"  
"Liam, if I don't make it-"  
"Hayden, don't-"  
"Just let me finish. IF I don't make it, I want you to know that I am forever grateful for you being there for me, and without you I don't know what I would have done."  
I smile, but in my heart, I somehow feel that if she didn't know me, she wouldn't be in this mess, she wouldn't be dying because she was a failed experiment. Maybe if she never knew me she would never be an experimenter in the first place. Sure I didn't give her to The Dread Doctors, but maybe if I wasn't a werewolf, she would have been safe. But then again, if I wasn't a werewolf and gone through this, we might not have ended up together, which was the best decision of my life. As I am lost in my thoughts, I soon come back to reality when Lydia comes racing in.  
"I know you having a heart to heart and it's probably beautiful, we may have found a plan to help out Hayden"  
"What? How?" I say, pulling Hayden from the floor, as lightly as I can so she isn't in too much pain.  
"Someone's back in town"  
Out of the reception office, comes Deaton.  
"Oh thank God."  
"We need to take her to a safe place, and now. Lydia get Scott to help Liam take Hayden to a car, meet me at the basement in the school as soon as possible. Hayden, you are going to be okay, I can help save you, but it is going to be painful. I need to you push through all of the pain to get to the other side alright."  
"Alright..." Hayden answers, as Deaton grabs a big kit bag and runs off.  
"Liam I don't know how much more pain I can handle, I-"  
"Hayden, I promise you everything will be fine, I'll be there very step of the way, I promise."  
"Okay" She gives me a weak smile. Scott comes racing in and holds Hayden's other shoulder to carry her he Lydia's car.  
"I'll take her in my car, Scott and Liam you go on Scott's motorbike."  
"Wait no I need to be with her, i promised her-"  
"Liam, it's only a car ride, we'll be fine, and if anything goes wrong, you'll be right behind us ok?"  
"okay." I hold on to Hayden's hand and squeeze tightly.  
"Hold on, okay, you're almost there." I kiss the top of her head before I go and put a helmet on.  
"Liam, I'm sorry about not turning her it's just there was way too many risks and-"  
"it's fine, you're forgiven, just drive" As we drive behind Lydia's car, I can tell but think that there is now I bit of hope, that Hayden will survive and she could get given the chance I wished for, this was all until Lydia took a wrong turn intentionally.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is she going?" I ask, so worried about how Hayden is doing. I know I should have stayed with her, maybe then I could have stopped Lydia from taking this detour. "We need to get Hayden to the school."  
"I know, but we can't let her out of our sight-" Then we see Lydia's red lights go on.  
"Why are we here?" I ask.  
"I have no idea, but from past experience,I don't think it will be good..." Hayden. Shit Hayden. I don't even wait until the motorbike has come to a complete stop before I run to Lydia's car. When I open the door, Hayden is peacefully asleep, I hear her breathing heavily. Although she looks so peaceful, I have to wake up her up, like Theo said, it's probably not that best.  
"Hayden?" I shake her a little and wait her her to open her eyes.  
"Was I asleep, it is over? I don't feel any more pain it has to be over right?"  
"Ah..."  
"oh."  
"it's alright Hay, I'll not going to leave your side alright." She looks around.  
"Where are we?"  
"Honestly, I have no clue. Lydia took a detour and we think she was going somewhere to find something, we just don't know what" Then I see Scott run past us to follow Lydia. I was so caught up on Hayden I didn't even know she had gotten out of the car. The rain was pouring down, and I could see Hayden shivering. I take off my leather jacket and help her into it, she needs the warmth. I then grab her and holder so tightly that no cold could get in, and this is where I want to stay.

Lydia POV  
I knew I was going the wrong way, and I knew that Hayden should have been number one priority, but I had to follow my gut. This feeling in my gut didn't feel like other times when I had found the bodies, it was more urgent, but it didn't feel like death, well not yet anyway.  
As soon as I saw him I stopped. Of course I knew this is why I needed to follow my gut. He was in the middle of the road, in the rain and I had to help. I come to stop and race out of the car, Liam would look after Hayden.  
"Stiles...?" He looks up, tears in his eyes.  
"Lydia," He says wiping away a tear, "what are you doing here?"  
"I don't know, my gut followed me here"  
"Well if you gut followed you here, that means I'm going to die, and right now I think I would be okay with that."  
"What did you just say? You think it would be best if you died? Stiles you once told me that if I died, you would lose your fricking mind and guess what, you have now passed that on to me. If you died I would be so heartbroken I don't think I could leave me own home. And what about your dad? You said you killed Donovan because he threatened your dad. He was after you to hurt your dad, you can let him do that to you." I'm practically screaming now, the tears in my ears have filled I can hardly see a thing. I move towards him, but he pulls away.  
"I've done enough damage, I've killed someone, not because of a freaking evil spirit, it was all me. And now I've lost my best friend and everything is turning into shit and I'm done. Lydia I'm done" I sigh heavily, I hate seeing him like this, so sad, so scared. I move closer to him and this time he doesn't move away. I hug him tightly.  
"It's okay Stiles. I'm here, I'm always here an always will be." I hold him tight knowing that I will never let go. He looks up at me and our eyes are interlinked. It feels as though t the whole world is put on hold, and it's only me and him. Then suddenly, reality kicks in when I hear Liam screaming help. We both look up to see Liam in the back of my car, holding Hayden who looks too still.  
"I DONT THINK SHES BREATHING WE HAVE TO GET HER TO DEATON NOW!" Stiles and I run toward the car.  
"Stiles you go with Scott in his motorbike and meet us at the school - Liam, Hayden is number one priority, if you see me taking a wrong turn scream at me until I get the message." And just like that, I'm speeding down the dark street at 100 miles an hour, constantly checking on Hayden, who is in the arms of a very scared Liam, and hating myself because I know this is my fault.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles POV  
"Shit, hop on, we have to go now!" Scott is screaming at me. I race on, shaking from the cold and hold on as tightly as I can so I don't fall off. This is not how I planned to see him next, I planned on explaining everything that happened that night, how he tried to bite me, then threaten my dad, then attempted to take my legs off, I wanted him to know what happened from me, not Theo, who is a manipulative bitch. But things don't always go as planned. I try to think about something else, but the only other thing in my mind is Lydia. Incredibly, amazing Lydia. Lydia she said if I died she would be heartbroken, that she wouldn't leave the house. Ad I don't know why, but somehow that pulled me in. I remember how I used to be so awkward around, because I was so in love with her, but now I could tell her anything, because were friends. Are we just friends though? Is there something more there? I hadn't really thought about since I'd met Malia, but deep down inside, did I still have feelings for her? I mean everything she smiles at me, my heart skips a beat. Every time she walks into the room, all eyes are in her, including mine. Maybe those feelings that I had for her still aren't gone... I just don't know anymore. I snap back into reality when Scott pulls up at the school. Liam is holding Hayden in his arms and racing toward the basement door.  
"Lydia and Stiles, wait here just in case someone comes" Scott says as he races after Liam. And once again, we are left alone, in the pouring rain.

Liam POV  
"HAYDEN STAY WITH ME! HAYDEN OPEN YOUR EYES! HAYDEN TALK TO ME PLEASE!"  
"I-"  
"SHE JUST SPOKE SHES STILL ALIVE." I yell at Lydia, who is driving at full speed. "Hayden, I'm right here, I'm not letting go I promise."  
"I-"  
"what do you want I'll give you anything you need-"  
"I love you..."  
"I know, I love you too, just please hold on, we're almost there" I am trying so hard to hold back the tears to make it easier for her. I don't know what to do. What if she dies? It hadn't become real until now. I don't want her to die. I'm so madly, insanely in love her with her. "Please hold on." I squeeze her hand as tightly as I can. "Please hold on." I whisper to her, or maybe I say it to myself. I'm on the edge of breaking, but I must stay strong, for Hayden.

As soon as the car stops at the school, I pick up Hayden in my arms and run toward the basement. I hear her wincing, and I hate that how I'm putting her in even more pain, but I have to get her to Deaton, fast. "I'm sorry, we're almost there." When I run into the basement, Deaton has already set everything up.  
"Thank goodness you're finally here, what took you so long? You what, we don't have time for this. Put her down on the table." Deaton says, pointing towards the steel table. Just I am placing her down, Scott comes racing in.  
"Can I do anything?"  
"Can you please take Liam and outside to wait-"  
"Wait what? No, I'm not leaving her, I promised her. I'm not leaving her side-"  
"Liam, it's what's best for her, trust me she'll be be fine with me, just wait outside, I'll call with I need anything"  
"Liam," Scott tries to pull me away, "come one lets go-"  
"Haven't you done enough?" I cracked. "She wouldn't be in so much pain if it was for you! You could have saved her by now if you just had given her the bite! You're a coward you're-"  
"LIAM I NEED YOU TO LEAVE. NOW." Deaton is death staring me. I look at Hayden, fighting for breath.  
"I- I- I'm so sorry," I kiss Hayden on her forehead, "I love you," I whisper in her ear.  
I turn to walk out, my mind racing with thoughts. I want want her to be okay, that all I want.


	4. Chapter 4

Lydia POV  
I hate this. I don't mean to be awkward around him, but if Liam hadn't screamed for help, I think I would have kissed him, which would have been a terrible idea. He was hopeless and lonely, kissing him would have only made it worse. I think he felt it too, he's acting awkward too, he's not even talking to me. Should I be the first to break the silence? What should I say? Oh god this is hard.  
"Ar- are you okay?" he looks at me, startled.  
"Better, thanks. Thanks for finding me."  
"It's alright, I'm just happy to know that you're alright" I give a smile and he smiles back. And then we are back to awkward silence. Ah this is killing me. Ever since that day I kissed him stop his panic attack I've felt different about him, I've seen him in a different way. But then he got with Malia, and she's my friend and I can't break the girl code. I wonder if he felt it too. Maybe it was just me, or is he hiding it because he doesn't want to hurt Malia. I can't think about this now, we are here for Hayden and Liam, god I hope she's okay.

Liam POV  
I can't stop shaking. My hands won't stop moving, no matter how hard I try. I don't want to lose her, and I don't want to lose Scott. I shouldn't have screamed at him, I don't blame him for this, I really don't, I'm just so scared and I cracked. As I'm waiting in the rain, I see Scott leave the basement, closing the door behind him.  
"Is she okay?"  
"She'll be fine, it's just going to be quite painful for her."  
"Can I help? Maybe I could try to take her pain."  
"I think the pain will be too much for even I to handle, it's only going to be for a minute or so, and then she'll be pain free."  
"Can't I see her? It might be easier if-" An ear piecing scream fills my ears. "OH MY GOD HAYDEN!" The screaming doesn't stop. "HAYDEN!" I try to pass Scott to open the door but he is pushing me away. "Please let me in, I can help her!"  
"Liam it's only going to be for a minute or so, she'll be completely fine after that."  
"But- but-" the scream is muffling my brain.  
"Liam it's going to be okay, you have to trust me on that."  
"Ok, I trust you." My heart is beating a hundred miles a minute. Her scream is piecing through my brain and slashing it up. I wish I could help her. Stiles, Lydia and Malia come rushing down the stairs.  
"What is that screaming?" Stiles asks, his hands covering his ears.  
"Hayden is getting treated, it's not a very fun ride." Scott explains. Suddenly the screaming stops.  
"Have I gone death?" Stiles asks. Deaton comes out of the basement.  
"She is going to be completely fine."  
"Can I see her?" I ask, desperate to see her face.  
"Sure, but she is asleep-" I hardly hear him before I push him out of the way to see Hayden.  
When I step in I see her, breathing heavily, but breathing.  
"Oh thank god." I grab a chair and sit next to her, holding her hand. I just sit there, watching her breath, oblivious of what is happening outside, because right now, it feels like just me and her.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles POV  
I look at Lydia. She is biting her nails, staring at the floor. I know she has become like a second mother to Hayden, so this must be killing her. I want to hug her, but I think it's too soon. After that moment, which I don't even know if it was a "moment", I feel kind of awkward. After I questioned my feelings for her, now I can't look at her the same. I'm trying to figure out if my feelings  
for her are still there, or if I'm just making this more complicated. Probably the second one, I always makes this more complicated. Whether I am ready or not, I go over to her and hug her. She pulls me in closer and begins to cry into my shoulder. I stoke her hair, trying my best to comfort her. I hate hearing her cry, it makes me feel like a part of me died on the inside, like my heart squeezed for hers. As I pull her in closer, I smell her hair. I didn't intentionally do it, it just happened. Her hair smells like coconuts, and it is such a beautiful scent, just like her eyes... oh shit.  
"Did you just smell my hair?"  
"No"  
"Stiles..."  
"Sorry it just got in the way and I love the smell of coconuts" I give her a weak smile, trying to cover up the fact that I still like her, obviously, I'm not very convincing. She pulls away.  
"Stiles, please don't go down that path again"  
"Com'on Lydia, you know you felt it too-"  
"Maybe but it doesn't matter, you're with Malia, one of my closest friends, I just can't"  
"But-"  
"No, Stiles, just no" I move towards her. She doesn't move, just looks at the ground.  
"Lydia, I have loved you since the third grade, and I thought those feelings had gone but they obviously haven't. I remember the day you kissed me, at school. I couldn't stop thinking about it but I pushed it back because I didn't want anything to ruin our friendship, but now, now I see that I still love you, why waste our time when we could be together?" I pull her close to my body, she is looking up at me, tears in her eyes,"Lydia, lets give it a try, because I wanna be with you, I now know that's what I want."  
"Stiles, I-" I lean in, she closes her eyes.  
"Is Hayden ok?" Malia appears out of nowhere. Shit. Lydia opens her eyes and wipes the tears away.  
"we don't know, Scott and Liam are-" I scream so loud I can't think comes from the basement stairs.  
"Oh shit" I scream, as we all run down the stairs. I look at Lydia, who is pale white. I finally had my chance with her, it was going to be perfect. But maybe Malia intercepting was a wake up call, a sign from the heavens that maybe, we are jus meant to be friends, and I'm fine with that, as long as she's in my life, I'm fine.


	6. Chapter 6

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Scott POVbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /When I look into the basement, Liam and Hayden are sleeping, holding hands. I sigh. This day has been way too much to handle. First Hayden, then Stiles, then Liam, this pack is falling apart, I'm falling apart, and I have no idea how to save it. I feel a hand on my shoulder, I look to Lydia smiling at Liam and Hayden. What would we do without Lydia? She is practically the glue that holds us together, I should be the glue, but she's does a much better job at I than me. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You need to talk to Styles." She whispers, trying not to wake them. I sigh. I know she's right, but what would I say to him? I shouldn't have said the things I did, he is my best friend, I should have let him explain. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What do you think I should say?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Say you're sorry, that you didn't mean it, unless you did, then don't."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I didn't mean it." I turn around to look at her. Does she think I meant it? Or was it just some advice? As I am lost in my thoughts, Stiles and Malia come in, holding each other by the waist. Lydia looks away. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We're going to take off, it's been a big night." Stiles says before he and Malia turns to leave. Lydia looks at I me, I know that I have to say something, it's now or never. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hey Stiles, wait," He turns to face me and breaks apart from Malia. "Can I talk to you?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Really, now Scott?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Please, it's important."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Okay," he faces Malia, "I'll see you at my house soon okay" then they kiss goodbye and Malia leaves. We step outside so Lydia can stay with Liam and Hayden. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Before I even think, I just let words fall out of my mouth. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Remember that time that we were at the weird motel and me, Isaac and Boyd were acting weird and doing things to harm ourselves?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I vaguely recall one of the most terrifying nights if my life, yes."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"And remember when I was soaking in gasoline, and about to drop the flame, but you stopped me? You said that you needed me, that I was your brother. Well Stiles, I need you, you're my best friend, you're my brother. I want to hear the story from you, not Theo, from you."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He then processed to tell me the story. He cries, I cry, but I don't care. I finally understand. I don't know why Theo lied to me, maybe to get closer to me, but that doesn't matter right now, what matters is that he's ok, and that's we're okay./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Stiles POVbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I am so ready to go home. I am so emotionally drained from this day, I feel I just need to sleep for 5 days straight to recuperate. As I drive into my driveway, I see Malia, waiting outside in the cold. I run to her. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hey are you alright? it's freezing out here, we should go inside, get you some-"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I think we need to breakup" this took me by surprise, even though I should have probably seen it coming after she almost witnessed me and Lydia kiss, it still took me off guard. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You're still in love with her, Stiles and you know it. You always have been. I smell it on you every time she walks into a room, and those feelings will never go away." She moves closer to me, "I love you Stiles, but you will never love me like you love her-"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"but I do! I love you Malia. Please believe when I say that." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I want to, but I've known ever since I met you that you love her. I should her let you go before, but I thought maybe those feelings would go away, but after tonight I know they will never truly go. I want to be with you, but you need to be with her, you two are meant for each other."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Malia.."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Stiles, I'm sorry but this I the right thing to do."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Please tell me we can still be friends." I stoke a piece of hair out of her eyes. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Of course." We exchange weak smiles, then give hug goodbye. As I am watching her drive out of my driveway, I can't help but feel sad about the end to our relationship. I go inside and lay on my bed. So many thoughts are running through my mind that it just automatically drifts away into a very deep sleep./p 


	7. Chapter 7

Liam POV  
 _We must take her, she cannot live. Failed experiment. Failed experiment. Failed experiment._  
I wake up in sweats. I look to see if Hayden is still there. She is. I let out a long breath. I had a dream that the Dread Doctors took her back and killed her, for real this time. I was so worried. But she's ok, she's fine, she's alive. I look around and realise that we're alone. Thank god. I love that everyone cares so much about Hayden, but I haven't been able to have minute by myself with her. Even if she is asleep, I'm so happy just to be with her alone. She looks so peaceful. She is so beautiful. I just want to look at her forever. I'm so glad she's okay, because now we can have more time, she can experiences everything, she's not going to die young, and I am so thankful for that.  
Before I knew it, I was drifting off to sleep. Before I do I squeeze her hand, so that if I have that dream again, I will know what she's ok.

Stiles POV  
When I wake up it's still pitch black outside. I check my phone. 3am. I fall back into my pillow. I try so hard to get back to sleep, but I just can't. My mind is racing and my body just can't relax. I text Lydia to see if she is still at the school, I could bring her coffee and hang out with her for a while. I need a friend right now, nothing more. I just need the presence of a friend to ease my mind. My phone buzzes.  
Lydia: _I ain't leaving these two._  
I love how much he cares about Liam and Hayden. She is like the mother of those two, and she does it so well. She is going to be an amazing mother when she grows older, maybe, those beautiful children will be half mine as well. I text her back.  
 _Can't sleep - can I keep you company? I'll supply the coffee._  
Lydia _: oh god yes please_  
I grab something half decent to wear, some blankets, my wallet and keys and walk out the door.  
After a grab us coffee the 24/7 convenience store, which is pretty crap coffee, I go to the school. I come to find Lydia at the bottom of the stairs leading to the basement, barely awake.  
"Need a pick-me-up?" I smile at her. She turns around, so excited to me which make my heart skip.  
"Bless your soul Stilinski" she smiles so brightly as she takes the coffee from my hand. I grab the blankets and offer them to her. She goes inside the basement and places one over Liam. Mother Hen Lydia. I smile at her. She is so selfless, which is completely different to when I first feel in love with her. God that seems like another lifetime ago now. She has changed so much, we all have, and it's crazy to think how we used to be. She comes and joins me back at the stairs. I grab the second blanket and wrap it around us. For a few minutes we just sit there in silence, not awkward silence like before, but nice silence. The silence that is just right.  
"Why couldn't you sleep?" She asks, placing her hand thigh.  
"I don't know. This day is been so hectic I thought I would sleep like a log, but maybe it was too crazy, like the take over your brain and run through your thoughts 24/7 kind of crazy." She looks up at me, then leans into my shoulder. She is so precious, I never want to lose her.  
"I'm falling asleep, would you mind just keeping a lookout?"  
"Of course, you need the rest." I smile at her and she smiles back. Within a minute she is asleep leaning on me, my arm around her. It should feel awkward, but truth is it doesn't. I love the warmth of her body, the way she is snoring quietly. I realised this is where I want to be for the rest of my life, and I am going to fight until I get there.


	8. Chapter 8

Hayden POV  
When I wake up, I'm confused as if I'm truly alive. I feel no pain. I am numb or cured? I look around see Liam sleeping peacefully next to me, hand in mine. I squeeze his hand, letting him know that I'm okay, but I regret it when I see him waking up.  
"Sorry, I don't mean to wake you-"  
"That's okay, I'm glad you did." The he flashes that infectious smile at me, and my heart skips a beat. I smile back. I am so hungry. And thirsty. My feels like the Sahara Desert.  
"Do you think that I could eat something? Or have a drink of water?"  
"Uh- I'm not sure. I'll ask Lydia - she's just outside." He squeezes my hands before he turns to leave. I suddenly realise that I don't want him to leave, not now, not ever.  
"Liam wait!"  
"You need something Hay."  
"I need you." I give him a smile. He smiles at me and my hearts beats faster. He's so beautiful. So kind. So caring. I love him. He moves towards me, grabs my face and kisses me, and I know that I never want him to leave my side.  
"I'll be back in 5 minutes, max." He smiles and leaves. Within 5 minutes I drift back to sleep, but I feel fine. I'm going to be fine.


	9. Chapter 9

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7e446068274e21cf84a92f6f1050dee"Lydia POVbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Ummm..." I wake up suddenly to find in Stiles arms, who is asleep, and Liam staring at me. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What?" I whisper, trying not to wake Stiles. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hayden is awake and she was wondering if she could eat something. And also, you were meant to stay watch. And also what is he doing here. And why are you asleep in his arms? And-"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Okay, first, I don't know if she can eat anything - I'll call Deaton, second, I was so tired and Stiles said he would stay watch, but obviously that didn't happen, and he came to give me company and I feel asleep in his arms, okay. You go inside and I'll call Deaton." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Okay." He turns and walks away. I look up at Stiles, he is sleeping so peacefully. I really don't want to wake him up. He always looks tired, I don't think he's gotten a goodnight sleep since all of this started. I wish I could help him. Well if I was wishing for things, I wish I could stay here, in his arms. He's so warm, I want him to keep holding me, but Hayden comes first. I try to slip out of Stiles arms, as subtly as I can, but it didn't work. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hey, oh crap, I fell I asleep, I'm so sorry."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hey, hey, it's okay," I smile at him, "I'll be back in a second, just wait here." I smile as I run up the stairs. Last night was almost like a dream. it felt so right, and I want it to happen more often./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2827746124005b1d38fb7562c95fd33d"Stiles POVbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I can't wipe the smile of my face. I had the best sleep of my life, and her body just fit into mine. I was so into my thoughts that I didn't realise Liam was standing in the doorway. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Dude." He has cheeky smile on his face. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Don't you have a girlfriend that almost died to look after instead to teasing me?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"She's asleep, but seriously, dude."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Would you stop saying that? Nothing happened."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yeah right, I could smell that sexual tension from in there, literally."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Can in ask you something?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sure, what?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"That sexual tension you smelt, was it one sided or was it coming from both of us?" He laughs. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Are you seriously asking me that?" He says, hardly breathing he is laughing so much. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Com'on, I just want to do be sure."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well, if you really need to know, it was definitely coming from two people." I don't think I had ever smiled so hard in my life. Liam just laughs at me. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What are you guys talking about?" I turn around and there she is. She is so beautiful. Liam just laughs even more. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hey." I smile at her. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hey." She smiles back at me. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hey." Liam smiles that cheeky smile at us. I roll my eyes at him. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I just called Deaton and he said that she can eat anything, but only drink water. He said he'll come back to check on her in an hour."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"So now you can go." I sarcastically smile at him. He gets the message and leaves. She looks at me. I smile at her. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Thanks for coming and keeping me company last night."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sorry I feel asleep, I was-"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It's fine, I'm just glad you could have a goodnight sleep"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It was one of the best sleeps I've had."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well that's good." She smiles and sits next to me. She leans her head against my shoulder. And we sit there in silence. Just her presence makes me feel good. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hey Stiles..." I look at her, and realise that she looks nervous. I put my arm around her and pull her into my body. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What's up?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I-"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hey guys." We turn and see Scott running down the stairs. I was so close. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hey." Lydia says, standing up suddenly. "Um, it's been a really long night, I'm going to go home an sleep in a real bed, alone." She moves very quickly, but I grab her hand. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hey can I talk you later?" She looks at me, then Scott. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Of course." She smiles and runs off. Scott looks at me confused. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Did I interrupt something?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Ah-"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You still have feelings for her, don't you."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yeah." Not point denying it, I'm madly in love with style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What about Malia?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"She broke up with me. She said I still have feelings for her, I tried to deny it, but I knew that it was true."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"So, what are you going to do?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I don't know. Last night, she fell asleep in my arms, it just felt so right. I love holding her, I makes me feel so warm."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Dude," Scott turns to face me, "I think you love her."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I think I do too, but how do I tell her that? How do I tell her that I want to be with her."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You need to find her, and tell me exactly what you just told me, that her being in your arms made you feel warm and that it felt right. Tell her that, and I'm sure she'll feel the same way."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I stand up. "I'm gonna do it. Now. I'm going to tell her that I love and that I need her." Scott stands too. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yeah you are man!" We man hug before I go racing up the stairs to find Lydia, I'm going to find her to to tell her that I love her./p 


	10. Chapter 10

Liam POV  
"Is she alright?" I turn around to find Scott in the doorway.  
"Shhhh," I say, looking at Hayden, "She's asleep." I look back at Scott, and he's smiling, but he has tears in his eyes. "what's wrong?" He wipes the tears from his eyes.  
"Nothing," he smiles weakly, but I know what he's thinking. He's thinking of Allison. I wish I had knew her, all of the stories that Lydia told me about her, it would have been nice to actually meet her. I feel this awkward silence between us. I never actually apologised for acting how I did towards him, and now, it's like we have nothing to say to each other. I don't want it to be like this, he's practically a dad to me. He helped through all of this, and I repay by screaming at him. Nice one Liam, top notch.  
"Hey, man..." I start, but I just can seem to finish. Why is this so hard? He is the only one who understands me completely. He is like my brother. COME ON LIAM SAY YOURE SORRY! "I'm- I'm- I'm sorry, about yesterday. I didn't mean to snap at you, I was just so scared about Hayden and-"  
"Liam, it's fine, I know how feels, trust me."  
"So we're cool?"  
He smiles at me. "Totally." I suddenly hear this heavy breathing. I down to see Hayden, looking really pale.  
"Shit." Scott runs over to her. "She's hardly breathing - I thought she was okay now!"  
"I- I- I don't know!" Scott stammers. "I'll quickly call Deaton to get here."  
"Wait? What do I do?"  
"Just stay by her side, I'll be back in a second." He runs out the door. I hold Hayden's hand as tightly as possible.  
"Come on Hayden, stay with me."

Stiles POV  
I'm going to do it. I'm going to tell her. No turning back now. Today is the day, I'm going to tell the girl I have been obsessed with for more than half of my life that I'm in love with her. I thought I would be anxious, but I'm fine, I'm better than fine, I'm great. As I pull up into her driveway, I am suddenly faced with the reality. This is happening. I'm telling her that I love her. How do you tell someone that? How should I tell her? Okay, I'm just going to do, dive in head first, I'm just going to let it all out. I take a deep breath in and press her doorbell. This is it. I see the door opening and my heart skips a beat.  
"Well hello Stiles!" Lydia's mum. Well that's awkward.  
"Hey, is Lydia here?"  
"Yeah she's just in her room."  
"Would you mind if I go see her?"  
"Of course" She opens the door to let me in. I run up the stairs to her bedroom. I knock on her door. When she opens the door, her beautiful strawberry blonde hair in a bed head state, her makeup has moved halfway down her face, yet she is still the most beautiful creature to walk this earth.  
"Hey Stiles, what are you doing here?"  
"I can to talk to you"  
"Sure, come sit down." We sit on her bed in silence for a few seconds, I'm trying to figure out how to start talking, but before I can, she speaks first.  
"What do you want Stiles, are you hurt? Upset? Why did you come here?"  
"I- I- I needed to tell you that, that I love you."  
"Stiles..."  
"No listen, you make me feel so warm inside, every time I see you my heart jumps, and last night, when I held you in my arms, it felt right, it felt like you fit perfectly into my arms and I want you to be in my arms, so what I'm here for is, will you be my girlfriend?"  
"Stiles, I-" she looks down, tears in her eyes.  
"No, Stiles, I'm sorry, but no."


	11. Chapter 11

Lydia POV  
I watch the door as it slams shut. I am crying so hard my head hurts. I want us to happen, but I don't think it's a good idea. What if we breakup? I care about our friendship too much to let this happen. I wanted to explain, but before I could get another word out, he was slamming the door. I should have run after him, but I didn't, and now I've probably ruined our friendship because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I hear a faint knock on my door and see my mum hiding behind the door.  
"Honey, are you okay?" I try to wipe away my tears but they are coming too fast. She comes and hugs me. It's comforting, but makes me weep even more.  
"I love him mum," I say between cries, "but I had to let him go, our friendship means too much to me."  
"aw, honey," I dig my face into her shoulder, she kisses the top of my head, "it's alright honey." I should have chased after him. I should of, could of, but didn't.

Stiles POV  
"come on Scott, pick up, I need to talk to you." _Hey this is Scott McCall, please leave a message after the tone._ "Ahhhh" I throw my phone on the passengers seat. I am so hurt. Why did she say no? WHY? Ahhh this day is a complete mess. It started if so great, with her in my arms, and now I know I will never have that, this day has turned to complete shit. I don't even know where I'm driving to, I just need to keep my mind off her. I turn the music up to full blast and keep driving. My mind is all scrambled up. Why can't it just shut up for 2 seconds. Just 2 seconds is all I need. 2 second were my mind can be quiet and still. I am so lost in my thoughts that I lose control of my car and smash into a tree. And I get my 2 seconds of silence, but it's not good silence, it's dark, like everything else. I guess be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it.

Scott POV  
"Deaton's on his way, how is she?" I am trying to stay as calm as possible, but this is stressing me out.  
"I- I- I don't know!" I run over to Hayden, her heart has slowed way down.  
"I'm going to call my mum to ask her how to do CPR, she going to be fine, I promise." I shouldn't have promised him that, I had no clue if she's going to be okay. I quickly grab my phone to call my mum.  
 _3 Missed Calls: Stiles_  
Why the hell did he call me? I'll call him back later, I just need to work on Hayden right now. I call my mum.  
"Mum, Hayden is hardly breathing. Can you talk me through CPR or whatever to help her?"  
"Do you have a defibrillator there?"  
"I don't know-"  
"Scott!" Liam yells "She's not breathing!"  
"Okay Scott I need to to do everything I say, I'm on my way."  
"Okay." I run over to Hayden, she looks more blue than before.  
"Okay, do 30 compressions on her chest and then give her two puffs of air, repeat until she starts breathing alright. I'll be there in 5 minutes to take over. Hold on, I'm coming." I take a deep breath. Ok, 30 compressions, 2 breaths. Can't be that hard. I do this for what feels like an hour before mum turns up and takes over. Thank god, my arms are killing me. I look over at Liam who is biting his nails. I walk over to him to reassure him, but I don't think he's listening. We hear a big breath come from Hayden.  
"Oh thank god Hayden you're okay!" He runs to her and hugs her. It brings tears to my eyes. I nod at mum an she nods back. I feel like I can finally take a deep breath. Hayden's okay, Liam's okay, were all okay. I am so happy about Hayden that I completely forget about calling Stiles back until later that night, but I wish I had done it sooner.


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles POV  
I wake up to find sounds of my own heartbeat. I don't want to open my eyes, because that would mean facing reality, but it has to be done sometime. It takes a while for me to figure out where I am. The hospital. I didn't want to be in here, my dad is already worried about me, it just kind of happened. I look to my left to see Lydia asleep in a chair. Great, just the person I wanted to see. I want to stay friends, I just need some time before I can do that, and I think we should have our space while that happens. She moves. Maybe if I close my eyes, pretend I'm asleep, she will leave me alone. But Scott come running in, waking her up and making me jump.  
"Stiles, are you alright?" He says.  
"Yeah, fine thanks."  
"Hey Stiles," I look at Lydia who is smiling at me, but I look away. I need to move on, for good, and I can't do that if she smiles. God that makes me sounds so bad, like I don't want her to be happy, of course I want her to be happy, just her smile is my kryptonite. I think she gets the message because she stands up.  
"I'm just going to get a coffee, Scott you want anything?"  
"No thanks." She walks out. God I feel horrible. Scott realises something is wrong between us, I can see it on his face.  
"I told her." I say, not point waiting for him to ask.  
"Didn't go so well?"  
"She said no."  
"What?!"  
"She said I'm sorry Stiles, but no." I look at him, his jaw is halfway down his face.  
"But- but-"  
"I know."  
"Is that why you're here? Did you crash the car purposely? Oh God Stiles please say no."  
"Well, not technically. I was thinking about her and wanted silence in my brain, and I wasn't concentrating and lost control, I didn't do it on purpose, I swear."  
"What about on Friday night? What were you doing in the middle of the road? Why-"  
"Why did you say Friday night? It was only yesterday, right?"  
"Um..."  
"Oh my god what day is it? How long have a been in here for?"  
"It's Wednesday, you've been asleep for 5 days."  
"How long has Lydia been here?"  
"Everyday. She didn't sleep for the first two days, we had to force her to sleep." I can't believe it, she watched me sleep for the past 5 days? And I've been crap to her ever since I've woken up. God I'm a horrible horrible person. Lydia walks back in with her coffee in hand, probably double shot skinny flat white, that's what she always orders.  
"Hey Scott, would you mind leaving us alone for a few minutes?"  
"Sure, I'll get mum to check on you in 10." He smiles at me then walks out. I turn to Lydia.  
"Thank you." She's caught off guard by my comment.  
"What for?"  
"For staying with me for the past 5 days."  
"Well your dad had to work and I can always catch up on school work." She smiles, "And I couldn't leave you alone here."  
"I'm so sorry Lydia."  
"Why?"  
"For being such an ass before. If I had known-"  
"Stiles, it's fine. I did just cause you emotional pain, which was the last thing I wanted to do."  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Shoot"  
"Why did you turn me down? I thought that you liked me."  
"I do," She sits on the side of my bed, "oh god Stiles, I do. It's just-" I grab her hand.  
"It's just what?" She sighs.  
"What if we breakup? Sure we will probably say "we can stay friends!" but does that really ever work? I mean, I want to be with you, but I don't want what we have now ruined. Your friendship mean so much to me to let it be ruined by our relationship-"  
"Lydia," I grab her face and move it slowly toward mine. To my greatest relief, she doesn't pull away. "Lydia, we are meant to be together. I want to be with you. I love you. And we don't know if we won't be friends after, we just have to take a chance, can you please take a chance with me?" Our faces are almost touching, we are looking deeply into each others eyes, and before I knew it, she kissed me. We kiss so passionately, it's like it was out of a movie. She stops and looks at me.  
"Of course I can. I want to take a chance with you." As we lean in for another kiss, Melissa walks in.  
"Oh, um, I'm sorry, ah"  
"It's alright," Lydia says, as she pulls away to sit back in the chair.  
"Can I do some checkup on you Stiles?"  
"Sure." I can't stop smiling, I can't stop looking at Lydia. It like all of my dreams had come true, and I am going to fight so this works.

Hayden POV  
First day at school since... Stop thinking about it. It's in the past. They can't hurt you anymore. I walk through the doors of the school and everything seems normal, and that's exactly what I need right now. I need normality. I wish Liam got that. He's the sweetest, most amazing person I know, but I need him to stop watching me like a hawk. I get he's just trying to be protective, but it's driving me insane. I just need things to go back to normal. Today is going to be a good day. No more Dread Doctors, no more pain, I'm Hayden, a student at Beacon Hills High School, and I'm fine. I go to my locker to find Liam waiting for me. That's okay, his is right next to mine, he just needs stuff out of his locker, he's not waiting for me-  
"Hey Hay" He smiles at me.  
"Hey." I smile at him. No matter how much he annoys me, his smile is infectious and beautiful.  
"How are you feeling?" Ugh.  
"Liam, trust me, I feel fine." I run my fingers through his hair. "I'm okay, you can stop worrying." He smiles at me and I just want to take him and kiss him, but I am not one for the PDA, so I move away. I grab my books and we walk to first class together. History. Ok, I can survive 60 minutes of Mr. Yukimura's substitute talk about World War 2. I just have take today a little bit at a time, and before I know it, I'll be going home again.  
As we sit down for history. Liam keeps looking at me, worried. I take his hand. "Liam, I'm fine." He smiles weakly. We break up when the substitute, Mr Brown, starts rambling on.  
I'm trying so hard to focus on Mr Brown, but with Liam watching my every move, I can't concentrate.  
"Liam, stop, I'm fine" I whisper to him, but that doesn't stop him. He still continues to watch me do everything, and it's driving me crazy.  
"Liam, seriously." I whisper. My anger is rising. Do not lash out, he's just being protective, don't lash out, don't lash out-  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Okay that's it, I need a break. I nod at him and put my hand up, Liam moves in his seat.  
"May I please do to the bathroom?" She smile innocently at the teacher so he can't say no.  
"Sure." I stand up and practically run out the door. When I get to the hallway I feel I can breathe again, until I see Liam run out of the classroom.  
"Liam what are you doing?" Whispering so I don't cause a scene.  
"I'm just making sure you're okay."  
"Liam, I have told you a thousand times, I'm fine. I'm just going to pee."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Liam! I know you're just being protective of me, and I like that it's just you have to give me some space. I want things to go back to normal and that can't happen if you're watching my every move and asking if I'm okay 24/7. I want a boyfriend, not a security guard, okay? Can you please just leave me alone?" I snapped. He looks so sad. I didn't mean to yell at him, it kind of just fell out of my mouth.  
"I'm sorry, Hay, I just want you to be okay, I love you" I move closer to him.  
"I know, I know you do, but I just want things to go back to normal, I just want this whole thing to go away. I might go home, not because I don't feel well, but because I think it was too soon to come back. I'll call you later. " I turn and walk towards the nurses office. I feel so bad. I don't even dare to look back at him. I told him I wasn't feeling sick, but after what I just did, my stomach feels weird. God, I'm such a bad person. I just need to go home and have a shower, sleep, escape the events of today. I just need to get out of here.


	13. Chapter 13

Stiles POV  
"Okay Stiles, you're free to go." Melissa smiles. Thank goodness. I can't wait to get out if this hell hole. I have been so bored for the past few days. And I want to take Lydia on a real date. I still don't know what to do, even though I've had the past 5 days to think about it. I have tried so many times, but every time I think of something, it just doesn't seem right. I want this to be perfect. But I just don't know how. She's the girl of my dreams, I want to do this right, but what do I do? I'm all caught up in my thoughts that I can hardly make conversation with my dad on the ride home. When I get home, I'm so tired, which is kind of weird, because for the past 5 days I have been so excited to get out of bed, but now that I have to freedom to leave bed, there's nothing else I'd rather do. As soon as get inside I run up to my bedroom. Finally, it's been a while since I've slept in my own bed. I walk in and start taking my shirt off to go straight back to sleep.  
"Shirtless on the first date, huh?" I turn around to find Lydia sitting my my bed, smiling at me.  
"Shit," I grab a shirt to cover my body, "You scared the crap out of me." She just smiles at me. That infectious smile. I put my shirt back.  
"What are you doing here?" I sit next to her.  
"Well I came to welcome you home." Her face shows that beautiful smile, and it has me in awe.  
"Wait- did you just say this was a first date?"  
"Yeah."  
"I was going to do to something nice, you know, I wanted to make it perfect." I push her loose piece of hair behind her ear. She's so beautiful, I just can't get over it.  
"Stiles, the first date doesn't have to be perfect, I just wanna be with you." She smiles at me.  
"I know, but, I have been dreaming about his since the 3rd grade, I just want it to be perfect." She laughs.  
"You're so cute." Then she kisses me, and I know she's right, if we're together, the date is going to be perfect. I grab her hand and stand up.  
"Come on."  
"Where are we going?"  
"On our first date." She smiles at me, and my heart beats a little faster. I lead her through the sort before she stops.  
"What is it?" I ask.  
"You're not driving right?" I just laugh, take her face into my hands and kiss her. I grab her hand and we run down the staircase to get to her car. And in that moment, everything was perfect.

Hayden POV  
I wake to the knocking of the door. Crap. I didn't mean to fall asleep, but I guess that kind of good. Ever since "it" happened, I haven't really been able to sleep heavily, but that sleep, was very satisfying. Only of the person at the door hadn't waken me up. I walk down the hallway to get to the door. On the way I look at a mirror, and am horrified by my reflection. My hair is indescribably messy, and my eyes are almost as dark as night. Oh well, it's probably not anyone too important. I continue down the hallway. The person at the door won't stop knocking, ah, it so annoying.  
"Coming!" I yell harshly. I open the door to find Liam standing outside. Crap. I look like shit and I just yelled at him, perfect.  
"Liam, what are you-"  
"I'm sorry." He pulls out a bunch of lilies from behind his back, my favourite flower. He's too sweet. "I should have known you would have wanted some space, but I'm just constantly worried about you. Everyone I go to sleep, I get so scared that I'm going get woken up by a phone call at 2 o'clock in the morning telling me you had disappeared or died. I just want to be sure that you're okay, obviously I didn't do it very well, but trust me, I meant well, I just love you so much and I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I love you Hay, I just need to know you're alright"  
"You love me?"  
"Of course I do, I told you that before."  
"I know, but I thought that was just because I was about to die."  
"No," He moves towards me and brings my body into his, "I meant it."  
"I love you too." I smile at him. And he kisses me and all my troubles seem to disappear. I'm about to bring him up to my bedroom when Mason comes running towards us. We break apart.  
"What's up Mas?" Liam asks.  
"It's Scott, he's- he's-" He out of breath.  
"He's what Mason?" I ask.  
"He's dying."


	14. Chapter 14

Lydia POV  
"Where are we going?" I ask. I look over to Stiles who is looking out the window.  
"Just take the next right, you'll see"  
"Whatever you say." I look over to him, he's really handsome. I still don't why it took us so long to find each other. He has always been right under my nose, why did it take me so long to realise that I liked him? He's has always been there for me, always by my side, he has always put my life in front of his. I take the right and figure out where we are headed, into town.  
"Why did you make us take a 30 minute route to a 5 minute destination."  
"The element of surprise." He laughs. His laugh is infectious. I begin laughing too, before we know it, we are out of breath, laughing about nothing. We pull into a car spot. Before I knew it, Stiles was out if his seat and opening my door for me.  
"A true gentleman." I smile at him.  
"I try." He laughs, and kisses me. He catches me off guard, but I love it. He grabs my hand and pulls me away.  
"Come on, let's go." I'm still giddy about the kiss and I haven realised he had he pulled me an ice cream shop.  
"This is your big date." I say, nagging him on.  
"You said you just wanted to be with me."  
"I do." I smile at him.  
"Well then, tell the lady that you want mint and chocolate chip." He pokes his tongue out at me.  
"How did you know that mint and chocolate chip was my favourite flavour."  
"I know you too well."He smiles, and my heart jumps. We ordered our ice creams and walk out of the shop. As soon as we walk out my mind screams. I stumble back.  
"Lydia? Lydia are you alright? Lydia?" Stiles screaming at me, but I can hardly hear him. My mind is filled with a thousand screams. I grab my ears, try to block them out, but I have been in way too many situations like this to know there is only one way of stopping the voices. I let it out. I scream. I scream so loud my throat hurts. Stiles grabs me and pulls me into his body. I sink in his shoulder and begin weeping.  
"Lydia, what's wrong?"  
"Someone's going to die. I don't know who or how but we need to get to to school, now."

Liam POV  
Without even thinking I run. I run faster than I ever thought possible. Mason didn't even tell me where he was, but I need to get to Scott now. I follow his scent to the school. When I get there, it seems empty.  
"SCOTT!" I scream out. "SCOTT!"  
"We're in here!" I hear Melissa call out. I run into the library to find Scott lying on the floor and Melissa holding his stomach. I run but am forced back. I fall to the ground.  
"It's mountain ash, he put it there, Liam you have to go now, or he'll come, please Liam, Scott's fine, just go!"  
"How's he?"  
"Who do you think?" I turn around to see a person standing in the dark. I can't see the face.  
"Who are you?" I hear a laugh.  
"Oh Liam." The person stands out from the shadow. But before I can see who it is, something hits me in the back of the head, and everything goes black.


	15. Chapter 15

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a0e38a11bbf3c456e3c49dd07f5bd79"Stiles POVbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I ride as fast as I can. Lydia let me drive because the voices in her head were too great. I keep checking up on her, but she can't hear me. I put my hand on her thigh and she jumps. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Lydia, it's okay. I'm here" She looks up at me and I see she has tears in her eyes. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Stiles, they're louder than usual," She is screaming, "Stiles I'm so scared." Her is crying hard now. I want to stop and hug her, but in know that we must get to the school, now. I speed up even more now. Within 2 minutes, I see the school up ahead. I begin to slow down. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Lydia, we here now, we'll find-" I turn and realise that she has jumped out of the car and has begun running faster than the wind. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"LYDIA!" I scream out to her and pressed down hard on the brakes. I jump out of the car to race after her, but she is too fast and I lose sight of her. I go into the school, but she is now where to be seen. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"LYDIA! I scream out to her. "LYDIA! LYDIA!" Still no answer. I scream out to her until my throat is sore. I run all around the school looking for her, but still nothing. Finally, I check in the library, still nothing. I jump when my phone vibrates. I look and see it's Lydia. I pick up. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Lydia! Where are-"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Stiles," She whispering, "Stiles, I don't know where I am, Stiles, I'm really scared."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Lydia it's fine, calm down. What can you see?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I can't see anything! Please Stiles, help me!" She is crying so hard, my heart is sinking. My hands are starting to tremble. No. I am not having a panic attack now. Lydia needs me. Just breathe. I take a deep style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Lydia I need to to breathe. Just look around you, you can do it."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I see walls, and and shelving, and-"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Lydia, what else do you see?" No reply. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Lydia? LYDIA!?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I- I- I think there's someone in here." She says so softly I can hardly hear her. Then I hear a scream. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"LYDIA!" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Stiles, there's a body next to me, I don't think they're breathing!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f90cca4dd14e13a563eb13dd6737b100"Liam POVbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I wake up, in the dark, with someone punching style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What the hell-"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"LIAM!?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Lydia?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh my god, Liam I thought you were dead!" I feel her body embrace mine, then I remember. Scott. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Shit, shit shit shit shit shit."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Where's Scott?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I- I- I don't know"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"WHERE'S SCOTT!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I DON'T KNOW!" I can't breathe. I feel my chest tightening. I jump up and feel my way across the wall, but bump into something hard. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"OW!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Liam, please sit down, we're get out of here-"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I need to get out now and find Scott!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why!?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Because he was dying! I need to know he's okay!" I hear the creak of the door. Me and Lydia turn around to see a bit of light. Without even thinking, I grab her hand and run toward the light, I have to get out of here. I'm running as fast as I can with out having to pull Lydia along the ground, which is surprisingly fast, but not fast enough. Before we reach the light, it is gone with a bang. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"LET ME OUT!" Melissa. "I NEED TO CARE FOR MY SON LET ME OUT!" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Melissa?" I ask. I hear a scream. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Who's there? Tell me who you are!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Melissa, it's Liam, and Lydia." I'm walking slowly towards her, feeling for her. Finally I find her, and she screams. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Melissa, it's me, Liam! I promise!" Before I knew it, she was flashing a bright torch in my face. I am instantly blinded and fall to the floor. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh crap, Liam sorry, I didn't want it to be some weird supernatural creature that pretends to be someone else- please tell me there's not a supernatural creature like that."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Not that we know of" Lydia says. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why did the put you in here?" I ask. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"They knew I could save Scott, they obviously don't want him to survive. I need to get to him, he's my son, I need to save him!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I know, were going to find a way, we always do." Lydia says, and for the first time I realise she has a massive bruise on the side of her cheek. I scramble to my feet. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Lydia, how did you get that bruise?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I don't know, I can't remember anything."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What was the last thing you remember?" Melissa asks. Maybe she'll know how to regain her memory. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I was with Stiles, we were on a date-"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Wait, you guys are dating now?" I am honestly shocked. I knew they were destined for each other, but I didn't think it would happen so style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Liam," Melissa, who is still holding the flashlight straight in my face, "priorities." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sorry."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Anyway," Melissa turns back to Lydia, "So you were on a date..."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We went to get ice cream, and then these voices started screaming in my mind. They were so much louder than they have ever been before, and so we drove to the school and before Stiles stopped the car, I ran out and ran into the library. And then out of nowhere..."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Out of nowhere what? Lydia? Lydia?" Melissa is calling out to her, but her eyes look distant. And then, she collapses. /p 


	16. Chapter 16

Stiles POV  
"Oh god, Lydia where are you?" Ever since she got cut off before, I haven't heard from her. I am constantly checking my phone, but there is still nothing. I am walking aimlessly around school, trying so hard to find her, but I can't find a single thing. My hands are shaking and I can't stop them. I feel my chest tightening. I am gasping for air. Where could she be? I need to find her. I can't concentrate. My mind is running wild and it's driving me insane. Come on Stiles, just breathe. Breathe Stiles, Breathe! I can't. I fall to the floor, grabbing my chest. I can't breathe. I need Lydia. Come on Lydia, I need you. I close my eyes, try to focus on my breath, but all I see is Lydia, which makes this even worse. Suddenly, I feel lips on mine. I so surprised I jump away from whoever is kissing me. I open my eyes to find Lydia standing I front out me, eyes closed. Tears fill my eyes as I grab her and pull her into my body. My heart rates slows to a normal rate and I feel I can breathe again.  
"God bless you Lydia." I look at her, and she is crying. I grab her and kiss her, not even realising that Melissa had run straight past us. A very puffed Liam comes and pulls us back into reality.  
"I know this is beautiful moment and all, but we have to go, now."  
"Where are we going?" I ask, as Lydia takes my hand and we run down the hallways.  
"We have to find Scott, we need to save him."

Lydia POV  
"Lydia! Come on Lydia! Lydia can you hear me? Lydia!" I open my eyes to see a blur. When my vision refocuses, I see Melissa and Liam leaning over me.  
"Lydia?"  
"Yeah." I try to sit up but my mind aches so much that I am forced back down.  
"Easy there sweetheart," Melissa squeezes my hand. Shit. I remember. I remember what I saw in my dream. I sit up, even though it sends my mind spinning. I aim to get up, but my dizziness takes over and I fall, but Liam catches me.  
"Woah, slow down."  
"We need to get out of here, now." I try to move, but fall back into Liam's arms.  
"Maybe you should sit down-" Liam suggests but I cut him off.  
"No, I'm fine, we just have to leave."  
"Lydia..." He tries again, but he doesn't understand. I try to walk away from him.  
"I'm fine." Before I know it I am back on the ground again.  
"Lydia," Melissa leans down next to me, "Why do you have to get out now?"  
"Because I know that Scott isn't going to make it, we have to go help him, now!" I look at Melissa with tears in my eyes, her eyes are filled with tears too. I hug her and she begins to weep. When I look at Liam, he looks furious.  
"Liam-" Before I could stop him, he was running at the door. He hits and falls straight back down with a moan. "Liam!" I run to his aid, but when I get there, he jumps straight back up to try again. "Liam, please, it isn't going to to-"  
"I don't care, this is the only way I can think of for getting out of this place, so unless you have any better ideas, I'm trying again."He begins to run up for another try when Melissa calls out.  
"Guys..." We run over to her. She is standing, dead still near a sealed window.  
"Melissa, we've tried that window, it's doesn't smash of open-"  
"No, look." We both look outside. I have never been so happy to see Malia and Derek in my life.


	17. Chapter 17

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2482c14625e3799cbe2bbebec171f27e"Liam POVbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We as we run down the hall, trying to save Scott, when my phone begins buzzing. I slow down to check, and it's Hayden. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Wait guys, I gotta take this."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Are you fricking kidding me?" I hear Stiles murmur, but I ignore him and press the green button. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hey Hay, I can't talk right now-"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh Liam..." That's not Hayden's voice. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Who is this?" I ask. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You know who I am." Theo. Shit. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Theo..." I try but am cut off by ridiculous laughing. My hand begin too sweat buckets, and my heart rates speeds up. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"They're fine, but not for long"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"They?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yes, Scott, Hayden and Mason."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Where are you Theo, tell me now."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"How dumb do you think I am?" Stiles creeps up next to me to listen in. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Come on, what have they done to you? They're innocent, please let them go!" I beg, I don't want any if my friends dying today. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"If only life was ever that easy, unfortunately, it never is. You have 2 choices. One, save Scott, you're leader, or save Hayden and Mason, you're 2 best friends."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Can't I just save both?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh no, you will not have enough time for that. You choose, I tell you the location of only one, by the time you save them, the other one will be long dead."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why the hell are you doing this Theo?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What everything is about, power." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Ok, you want power?Take me, if I'm part of pack, you will be stronger, faster, just let them all live."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You would give yourself to me, to save your friends?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"LIAM DONT DO IT! LIAM STOP!" Hayden. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You shut up!" I hear Theo say, then silence. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Don't hurt her please! Take me, just them all go."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Fine you have yourself a deal. Tell all your friends that Hayden and Mason are in the library and Scott is in the basement of Eichen House, but I would hurry, that burning wolfspaine that I have left him with should be starting to kill him now. Meet me outside the school in 10 minutes. Nice doing buisness with you-"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Wait! I want to see Hayden, then I'm all yours."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Fine, come up to the library." Beep Beep Beep. I am breathing heavily, but I just saved them, they're going to be okay, I just need to get myself together so we can save them. I turn to see Stiles looking at me, horrified. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What the hell dude? Is this some kind of suicide mission? What the hell were you thinking."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It doesn't matter now, they're all going to be okay." I turn to the rest of the group. "Scott is in the basement of Eichen House, but there's burning wolfspaine so he has limited time to live. Hayden and Mason are in the library, we need to split up so we can get to Scott ASAP."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I go find Scott," Malia says, "I know the way round."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'll come with Malia, Stiles you come with us, Lydia and Liam go get Hayden and Mason. Melissa, go to the animal clinic, try and find Deaton, if he's not there, clear the table. Stay safe." Derek orders and we all do accordingly. Me and Lydia sprint towards the the library. I am so afraid as to what might come next, but Scott, Mas and Hay are ok, that's all that matters./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d96f19c217c91d0895544563a1f07ab7"Hayden POVbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I wake to find Liam screaming, and running towards me and a throbbing head. I am so happy to see him, but suddenly, he is forced back. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What the hell?" He asks. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Mountain ash." Theo comes from out of the dark, "I said you could see her, not touch her." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"But-"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No buts."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Jackass." Lydia runs to us, unties me and Mason and pulls us out of the mountain ash. My legs are so weak, I can't stand up. I try to stand but fall, luckily Liam catches me. He holds me close to his body, I feel his tears on the top of my head. I look up at him. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Liam, you don't have to do this, please don't do this-"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Ok times up!" I hear Theo announce. Before I could stop him, Liam is being pulled away from me. I try to run after them by my legs won't move. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"LIAM! LYDIA DO SOMETHING!" I turn to her, tears in my eyes. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I can't move my legs. It's like I'm paralysed!" Mason is on the floor trying to move his legs by it's not working. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"HAYDEN!" I hear from down the hall. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"LIAM!" But there is no reply. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"LIAM!" I scream until my voice cracks. I sit down and hug my legs. Liam's gone. How could he give himself up? He shouldn't have find that! I'm so angry and sad that I just let it all out. God I hope Liam is okay./p 


	18. Chapter 18

Stiles POV  
I didn't want to leave Lydia. Who knows what could be waiting for her and Liam at the library, but I had to go find Scott. While we drive 100 times over the speed limit, my mind was running with thoughts. What is Lydia is hurt? What if Scott is dead by the time we get there? What if Theo is burning more than wolfspaine and we don't know how to save him? What if someone I love dies today? My hands are getting sweaty and I am biting my nails. I feel a hands on my shoulder. I turn to see Malia, looking at me worried. I try to give her a smile, but it's too hard. It's just all too much to handle. We come to a sudden stop and Derek races out of the car. Malia follows. I am left alone in the car. I don't why I have followed them yet, I just feel like I can't move. I am waken back into reality by a scream. I immediately race out of the car. When I get to the basement everyone is waiting outside the door.  
"What the hell are you guys doing? Go inside, save him, pull your wolf magic."  
"Wolfspaine, Stiles. We're both wolves, we can't go in." Malia says. They both look straight at me.  
"Me? You want me to save him?"  
"Yep." I look to the ground. This is way too much pressure on me. But I have to do this for Scott.  
"Okay, make sure you don't inhale any wolfspaine." I open the door and quickly close it behind me. I can't see a thing, it is way too dark and it stinks in here.  
"Scott? Scott are you in here? Can you hear me?"  
"I'm here..." I hear a faint cry from the corner of the dark room. I slowly make my way to where his voice is located. It's like an intense version of hide and seek. I run into a lot of things along the way, but eventually make it to him.  
"Hey Scott, it's Stiles, I'm gonna get you out of here, but you have to help me-"  
"Stiles, I'm too weak, I can't..."  
"Scott, it's going to be alright, just stay with me here." I have no other choice but to lift him. I try but cant pick him up. I let out a big groan.  
"Stiles..."  
"It's alright buddy, you're going to be fine, I'll figure something out-"  
"Stiles, you can do this, I know you can. You are strong, maybe not like me, but you are strong. Come on you can do this." I can do this. I can do this, I know I can. I try once more, with all my might, and it works. I quickly turn to face where the door was located and run. With many almost face plants, I eventually find the door and bang hard, telling Derek and Malia to let me out. As soon as the door opens I quickly run out an collapse to the floor. Derek and Malia run over to us. Derek takes Scott in his arms and takes him to the car. Malia gives me a hand to my feet. Thank god Scott's okay. I just hope so is Lydia and Liam.

Lydia POV  
"AHHHHHHHH!" Hayden is screaming.  
"Hayden, please stop screaming." Mason tells her. She looks him dead in the eye.  
"Why isn't he replying to me?"  
"Hayden they left 30 minutes ago. He probably can't hear you-"  
"He can hear me, he just can't come save us."  
"Well them stop putting his in misery. He probably thinks you're being tortured or something so shut up!" Mason snaps. Hayden quiets down and suddenly starts crying.  
"Oh shit, sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
"Mason, it's not you, I'm just so scared about Liam. What would Theo want to do with Liam anyway?"  
"If he has more wolves in his pack," I say, kind of butting into their conversation but whatever. He becomes stronger, faster. He thinks that if Liam joins him, that will happen to him, but it not. He's not an Alfa so Liam technically isn't part of his pack."  
"Why did you let him go then? You could have stop him from taking Liam!"  
"Liam just wanted to save everyone. He thought that giving himself up was the best option at the time. He was just trying to help everyone..." More crying from Hayden. I wish I could go and give her a hug, but I'm stuck. My feet feel like they are glue to the floor, but there's nothing there. It's weird, it like it's all in my head...  
"Oh my god." I whisper to myself.  
"What?"  
"We're not actually stuck, we just think we are."  
"Um, no, we are definitely stuck, I've tried to move, but nothing." Hayden says sassily.  
"You have physically tried, but you need to mentally try."  
"What the hell are you on about Lydia?" Mason says, looking at me like I have two heads. But I know I'm right, I just need to do this. I picture my foot moving. I picture it moving forward. Still nothing. Maybe I have lost it. I'm about to give in when I think What would Stiles do? I need to get that tattooed somewhere on my body. Ok, he would think of another way. He would gather all the information and then take a risk. Ok, what do I know. Then I remember something that Allison told me when we were first getting to know the whole supernatural thing. Pain turns them back. Pain. I look at the table and starting banging my hand against it, hard.  
"Have you lost your mind?" Hayden asks, but I just smile.  
"Oh no, I am definitely thinking clearly." I keep banging my hand against the table until my hand hurts so much it starts to go almost white, but it's still not enough. I look at my nails, take the sharpest looking on dig it into my thigh. It hurts so much I let out a cry.  
"Stop!" Mason cries. "It's not going to work!"  
"Pain turns werewolves back to humans, well maybe pain can bring us back to reality!" I scream as blood begins to rush down my leg. Who knew nails could be so dangerous? I hear a cry from Hayden. When I look at her, she has grabbed the book close to her and has started banging it against her leg. Mason grabs a fallen pushpin from the ground and digs it into his skin. We are all cry with pain, but I think it's working. Ok, just move your legs. Left leg, move forward. I make my leg move a little bit.  
"Guys it's working! Now work in the mental side of things, convince yourself that your legs are moving!" Move leg move! Before I knew it I am free. I run over to Hayden who is attempting to get up. I help her take her first steps, and after that, she walks perfectly. Before I can even go help Mason, he is already up and moving slowly. I go help him move a bit quicker, and then we were all moving perfectly.  
"Okay, let's go to the animal clinic to help Melissa with Scott. He'll know how to save Liam." I say, and we all run off. I can't believe we did it. We made our way out of the horrible trap Theo set, and now, I am ready to beat that sneaky little ass of his. I'm ready to fight.


	19. Chapter 19

Stiles POV  
It's been a few hours since we had gotten Scott to the animal clinic and everyone else is either unconscious or asleep. How can they sleep? Aren't they scared? Scared about Liam? Scott? He hasn't even woken up yet. What if he never wakes up? I wish Lydia was awake. She would listen to me, hold me, keep me company. I look over at her. She looks so peaceful. I just want to hold her close. When I look around the room, it just looks so sad. I need to get out of here. I just need some fresh air. I try to move as slowly and as quietly as I can, but Lydia wake at the drop of the pin. I have to remember that. I lean down next to her.  
"I'm sorry, just go back to sleep okay." I whisper to her, trying not to wake anyone else yet.  
"Where are you going?" She says, half asleep.  
"Just outside to get some fresh air, just go back to sleep."  
"I'll come."  
"Seriously, Lydia I'm fine." But by the time I finished she is already putting her shoes on. I smile at her. She stands up and links her arms with mine, and we move quietly out the door. When we get outside, it's freezing. We hold hands and wander to the side of the building where we find a bench. We sit down and just sit in silence. She puts her head on my shoulder and I pull her close into my body. I kiss the top of her head.  
"Are you alright?" She asks, looking up at me. She can see right through me. Tears fill my eyes.  
"No, no I'm not okay." I begin to start full on crying now, but Lydia just hugs me and let's me speak. I tell her everything. God I love her. It's -2 degrees, yet she makes me feel no cold. Before I knew it, I was slowing drifting asleep. I just hold her in my arms and let sleep take over my body.

Lydia POV  
I wake to feel someone shaking my shoulder. It's Deaton. Stiles moves, making the cold come into our little warm cocoon.  
"Sorry to wake you guys, but I just thought that you should come inside, it's cold out here."  
"I'm wasn't cold." Stiles says, smiling. I smile back at him. I stand up and take his hand. When we go inside, the only ones up are Melissa and Derek. Melissa is on the phone, Hayden is still in the corner, curled up into a ball, Mason is doing a starfish sleeping position and taking up half of the room, Malia is sleeping peacefully in the chair next to the door and Derek is watching over Scott, who still hasn't moved.  
"Yes, I know I have no days of leave left but he's my son, he needs me..." We hear Melissa say to whoever is on the phone. She grunts loudly when she presses the end call button, waking up Malia and Hayden, but Mason is still asleep.  
"Sorry, I have to go to work, it's-"  
"Melissa," I go and put my hand on her shoulder, "He'll be fine. We'll call you as soon as he wakes up." I give her a big hug before she leaves. We all stand in silence for a while, until it is interrupted by Hayden.  
"What now?"  
"Now we wait." Replies Deaton.  
"Wait? We've been waiting for the last 12 hours-"  
"Hayden," Stiles says, "Hayden, Liam will be fine." He embraces her into a hug. She begins to cry. This must be killing her.  
"Hayden, let's get some fresh air, okay?" Mason says, who I didn't even realise was awake. He leads her out the door.  
"Derek and Malia, I need to take to you guys, Lydia and Stiles, will you be okay?"  
"Definitely." He says. The second they leave, Stiles grabs me by the hips and begins kissing me. I pull away.  
"What about him?" I nod at Scott.  
"I know. I just wanted to do that so bad." He smiles at the floor. I grab his face and kiss him. I put my arms around his neck and let all my sense be numbed. He kisses me one last one and then I hug him. He's so soft. I'm so caught up with Stiles that I scream when I see Scott move.  
"What? What is it?" Stiles says.  
"Sorry, Scott just moved and it made me jump." We run over to him. His eyes start to flutter.  
"Deaton! He's waking up!" I scream out.  
"Wh- Wh- Where am I?" Scott says, still half conscious.  
"You're at the animal clinic, Theo tried to kill you-" I start to explain.  
"Where's Liam?"  
"Ummmm." I look at the floor.  
"Lydia, Stiles, Where is Liam?" Stiles looks at his hands, then the floor.  
"Theo has him." Then a loud roar escapes Scott that forces me and Stiles to the ground.


	20. Chapter 20

Scott POV  
I stand up and begin to put my shirt back on.  
"Scott, I think you should-" Stiles begins but I just cut him off.  
"No, we need to find Liam, right now, like right now. We have to find him-" Someone comes up behind me and places their hand on my shoulder. I jump, but let their hand stay there. I turn my head and see Lydia. I begin to start crying. I slowly make my way down to the floor. Lydia crouched down beside me.  
"He's going to die Lydia."  
"How do you know that?"  
"I heard them talking about it, we need to find him, now. I promised I would protect him, we need too find him, I need to save him." I say between sobs. Lydia just holds me tight.  
"Lydia, we have to save, or he's going to die-"  
"Who going to die?" I whip around to see Hayden in the doorway. Everyone just looks to the ground, and she knows. She slides down the wall in a ball. Mason goes and hugs her. I stand up and walk over to Hayden. She looks up and I put my hand out to her. She grabs it and I pull her from the ground. I grab her shoulder and look her right in the eye.  
"I'm not going to let anything happen to him, I promise." Tears fill her eyes as she pulls me in for a hug. I mean it, if Theo wants to kill Liam, he has to get through me first.

Liam POV  
I wake in a dark room, tied to a chair. I try to get out but it doesn't work. Suddenly, the door opens and a shadow appears.  
"Did you you really think needed you? You practically offered yourself to me, made my job a lot easier."  
"What do you want Theo?"  
"I want the order in this world to be corrected."  
"Where do I come in to this?"  
"Oh nowhere, but Hayden, she does." I try to grab his throat, but I forgot I am tied up.  
"I knew the sound of her name would make your anger rise."He says with a laugh.  
"Leave Hayden out of this. Just because some creeps tried to make her into a supernatural being doesn't mean she belongs in it."  
"Do you want to know why I want her dead?" I just look him dead in the eye. I was curious, but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction. "Because when they poisoned her with the mercury, that was meant to be it. Hayden gone, nothing more to it. But they you and your pack came along and saved the day, as always. She not meant to be alive right now, and I want to fix that." I feel my breathing is getting quicker and my heart rate is rising. I feel the surface for my skin burning. I wanted to kill him. Right here right now, just beat him until her was lifeless. He notices, but continues.  
"I was just going to go, kill her myself, but oh no, your pack have 24/7 supervision on that girl. And then I thought, you know what would be better that just to kill her straight up, it to play around with her a bit. I then, as soon as I had that thought, you walked into the room like a sign form the heavens. See if I kill you, she'll be dead inside, heartbroken. Maybe she'll kill herself for me, who knows?"  
"Sorry to burst your bubble there, but we're not together, never were. It's an act." Okay that was a very cheesy long shot, but I had to try something.  
"Please, don't shit me. I see the way you look at her. You're in love."  
"Okay, maybe I am. But come on mate, what about your first love. What was that like?" Suddenly everything falls silence. Theo turns to me, tears in his eyes, but there hits me over the head and darkness consumes my thoughts.


	21. Chapter 21

Stiles POV  
"Okay, is everyone ready?" Scott asks. When everyone nods he looks at me, "Go ahead Stiles, and remember NOT A SOUND." The room falls silent as I press Theo's contact in my phone. I takes big breath in.  
"Hey Stiles what's up?"  
"We have to tell him man." I'm trying to act as freaked out as I can, trying to make myself sound like I'm on the edge of tears, I hope it's convincing.  
"Stiles, we said-"  
"I know what we said but the guilt is killing me, I need to tell him."  
"Stiles, he will hate you, he won't ever talk to you again."  
"We are already not talking, there's silence between us and I think it's because I'm not being honest with him. I'm gonna tell him, I'm gonna do it, Theo, I need to do this-"  
"Stiles, please, it's fine. Just act normal around him, he won't suspect a thing-"  
"How am I meant to do that?!"  
"Stiles please don't so this to me, maybe you just need some fresh air, go for a run, I'll come of you want, just don't say a word to Scott."  
"Yeah, a run sounds good - do you think you could come? I don't really know a good route."  
"Sure meet me at the forest in 30 minutes, and Stiles remember, don't tell Scott."  
"Okay, thanks man, see you then." I hang up the phone and take a long breath out. Thank god that's over. My heart is 100 times a minute. Everyone cheers. The plan had worked. I can't believe it actually worked! Lydia nods and smiles at me. I smile back.  
"Okay, let's roll." Scott announces.  
"Wait, what about is less supernatural people." Mason asks. Me, Hayden, Mason and Lydia all stare at Scott.  
"Wait here. Lydia of you feel anything, call me ASAP. If anyone has a problem, contact me okay?"  
We stand and watch as Malia, Scott and Derek leave the clinic. There's a moment of silence between us four. Lydia grabs my hands and squeezes it tight. I look at her and she is smiling. I want to kiss her, right now.  
"We'll be back." I say, smirking at Lydia. She smiles as follows me as a lead her into the back room. There is nothing in here but a wheelie chair and photos of animals on the walls. Lydia is looking through the photos on the wall when I grab her by the waist, spin her around and kiss her. I push up against the wall. I run my fingers through her hair and she grabs my hand and interlinked hers with it. Suddenly she pulls away.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I don't know, I just got a weird feeling in my stomach, like-"  
"Something bad is going to happen?" All she does is nod. I grab her hand and pull her out of the room.  
"I'll call Scott, you stay with Hayden and Mason-" We walk into to find Theo, holding Mason and Hayden by the neck.  
"Did you really think you fooled me?" He said, smiling.

Scott POV  
I look at the clock. 4:30pm. We called Theo exactly 30 minutes ago, he should be here by now. I look around, but I see no sign of life.  
"This is pointless, the call didn't work, he doesn't believe us, can we go now?" Malia complains  
"He's only 2 minutes late, well give him another 10, if he's not here, we have to find another way to save Lia-"  
"Sh!" Derek snaps at me. I see him listening so I do the same. I hear footsteps coming toward the spot Stiles told Theo to meet. I peek above the rocks to see if it really is Theo, but it's not. I can't make out who if is, but it's definitely not Theo.  
"Scott, come out Scott!" I hear Theo yell. I don't move an inch. "Scott, I know you can hear me, and if you don't come out in the next 10 seconds, I'm slashing this persons throat. 10, 9-" I stand up and move toward him.  
"Theo, let them go, and Liam too." As I move closer to the unknown figure, I realise that it's Stiles. "Stiles!?" I start to run towards him. He has tears in his eyes. "STILES!"  
"STOP RIGHT THERE." I stop in my tracks. I look at Stiles, who looks so scared. "What do you want Theo?"  
"The question is who do I want."  
"Fine, then who do you want?"  
"Think I'd tell you? Please, give me a little credit."  
"Theo, please let them go, they haven't done anything!"  
"They're are just helping the process of my plan."  
"Please, Theo, I will do anything, just let them go!"  
"Anything?"  
"Anything."  
"Would you give yourself up?"  
"Definitely"  
"NO SCOTT DONT!" Stiles screams. Then he is knocked to the ground. I move closer to him.  
"Don't come any closer."Theo comes from behind the now fallen Stiles. As his figure becomes much clearer, I see he's holding a gun. I put my hands out in surrender.  
"Take me, let Liam and Stiles go."  
"I'll let Stiles go, but Liam, oh I he's way too precious for what I'm planning."  
"Theo, it's me for both, or-"  
"Or what? You have nothing on me. It's either you for Stiles, or both dead. Your choice." I take a deep breath.  
"Fine, me for Stiles." Theo smirks at me as he starts to move towards me. "Untie him, now."I say.  
"Okay, fine." He unties Stiles. Stiles tries to get up, to fight Theo but Theo just pushes him hard onto the ground. He leads me toward the car park.  
"Oh, one last thing," he turns to me, "I promised I would let him go, I didn't promise I wouldn't hurt him." Before I could stop him, he turns, facing Stiles, gun at the ready and pulls the trigger. When I try to move to him, I get this stinging on the back of my head and I forced to the ground. The last thing I hear before the blackness takes over my mind is Stiles' scream and the echo of the gunshot.


	22. Chapter 22

Lydia POV  
"Let them go Theo." Stiles says sternly, moving closer to Theo, holding up the defenceless Hayden and Mason by the throat. "Put them down." Theo shrugs his shoulders and drops them hard into the floor. I run to their aid, but Theo pushes me hard enough to send me flying across the room. A sharp pain pierces through my rib. Stiles moves closer to Theo.  
"What the hell did you just do." He yells, as he pushes his chest.  
"Stiles, I'm fine-"  
"Don't touch a hair on her he's or I swear to god I will hit you so hard it sends you to the hunters in Mexico."  
"Stiles!" I yell. He turns, looking concerned. I mouth I'm fine to him, but he doesn't stop.  
"If you hurt her one more time-"  
"Do it Stiles, you know you wanna. Hit me hard." I see Stiles make his hand into a fist.  
"Stiles! Don't!" Hayden and Mason have made their way to where I am. I hold their hands. Stiles looks at me, relaxes and puts his fist down. Theo laughs.  
"Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic. Hit me, you know you want to. Hit me right know the nose, that's be fun-" Then Stiles punches Theo in the jaw. Theo stumbles back, I don't think he was expecting him to really hit him, neither did I to be honest. Theo stands and grabs Stiles by the wrist.  
"You're coming with me." Stiles tries to escape but Theo is much too strong. I stand up but he knocks me down again.  
"Stiles! Stiles!" I scream his name again and again until my voice hurts. Then I break down crying. Now he has Liam and Stiles. Why would he take Stiles? God I hope he's okay. I just sit in the corner and cry until I get a call from Malia. I pick it up.  
"Theo has Stiles, Malia." I say, butting in to whatever say was going to say.  
"No he doesn't, but he did shoot him in the leg, he's going to the hospital now." I hang up and run. Run as fast as I can to the hospital.

Stiles POV  
The pain was way too much to bare. You never really know how much it's gonna hurt when you get shot until it actually happens. I wasn't blacking out, which is a good thing, but I wish did. I couldn't stop screaming. Derek and Malia ran up to me and tried to get me to stand up, but just moving my leg sent pain throughout my body. It was all happening so fast. My mind kept falling in and out of reality. I tried to convince myself that it really didn't happen, that it didn't hurt, but the pain kept was too intense. Malia was on the phone and Derek was trying to talk to me, but I couldn't hear a word he was saying. Derek took off his shirt and wrapped it around my thigh. In what seems like an eternity, the ambulance finally arrive and Melissa jumps out of the back of the vehicle, jumps the stretcher and gets help from 2 other men to help lift me. I kept falling in and out of consciousness, but Melissa kept pulling me back.  
"I just want to go to sleep." I mumble to her. I just want this pain to stop.  
"I know, but you need to stay awake. Stay with me Stiles." She screams at me while squeezing my hand. I loved Melissa. She was like a mum to me. Always encouraged me, helped me through tough times, she knew there was a void in my heart from when my mum died, and she knew that I needed a mother figure in my life, and she took on that role. I spent the rest of the ride holding her hand. I can't remember most of the ride, it kind of just passes me by. When I'm wheeled to the hospital, all I can see is the lights passing above me.  
"Stiles!" I hear Lydia scream. I try to respond but all I can do is groan. I can hear the hurt in her voice, and somehow, that pains me more then the bullet lodged in my thigh. I want to hug her, tell her I'm okay, but my body is motionless.  
"Stiles!" She screams again. Melissa, who was still holding my hand lets go to talk to her, as we move down the hallway, the drugs take over my mind and I drift off to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="898e97c84088ed2501f18d9276bfea9b"Scott POVbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I wake in a dark room, with Liam tied up in a chair next to me. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Thank god, I thought you were dead for a second there." He says. I try to move towards him to untie him, but I soon realise that I'm tied up as well. I try to break the piece of rope that bounds my hands together, but I can't. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Wolf's Bane." Liam looks at me. I try again, with much more force this time, but still nothing. I let out a long groan. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Scott, why are you here? How did Theo convince to come with him?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"He said I could let Stiles live- shit. shit shit shit shit."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What? Scott? What's wrong?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"He shot Stiles, I don't know where, I don't even know if he's okay, I need to know if he's okay-"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh stop being such a drama queen."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Is Stiles okay?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I honestly have no clue, I took off as soon as I pulled the trigger, don't even know where I hit him. Could his leg, his brain, we don't know."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What if he's dead. Please I need to know if he's okay-"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Go cry me a river."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Seriously, mate-" Liam starts but Theo hits him on the back of the head, making him unconscious. I scream and try to make my way out of the rope, but is useless. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Theo, let him go. What the hell do you want with him?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I want what I've always wanted," he looks at me, "Power." I see his snarly grin, and then darkness./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b851d7944648247a1a54b71b5d2d1659"Lydia POVbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I feel a squeeze on my hand. I wake up in a hospital room, holding Stiles' hand. I look up at him. He is half asleep but he still manages to smile at me. I move closer to him and stroke his face. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh Stiles, thank god-"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"He took Scott, now he has Scott and Liam, Lydia he's getting to us he's-"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Stiles, please clam down. You need to rest. Go back to sleep."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You want to know what's the worse thing, I can't do anything about it. Nothing at all." A tear rolls down his face. I wipe it away. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It's alright Stiles, everything going to be fine."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"How do you know that Lydia. He could kill any one of us. He could kill you, and I be stuck in this bed watching the walls, I need to get out, I need to help them-" He sits up and swing is his legs across the other side of the bed. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Stiles!" I scream. "Stiles, you need to rest. Please just stop for one second and breathe." He crying now. The tears just keep rolling down his cheeks. I move to where he is and sit next to him. I grab his hand and interlink it with mine. I place my head on is shoulder and he wraps his leg around me. His kisses the top of my head, and we just sit there, in silence, listening to each others breathing. I feel at peace. That is until Derek comes bursting through the doors, panting. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We know where he's keeping them, we know where Scott and Liam are."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	24. Chapter 24

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e31557629c0073e607bd341d337128f8"Stiles POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc3cb7b3fdadb76a58a46fc5069e40bd"I jump off the bed and begin searching for my shoes. I am searching fanatically when Lydia places her hand on my shoulder. I take a deep breath. She is like my anchor back into reality./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f27484fe1e0f6fd4996742aeb88e428""Maybe you should rest..." She starts, but I just look at her in disbelief. Why would she say that? My best friend is on death row and she wants me to rest? There's no time to rest. I needed to find Scott and Liam, now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a839d1d09df321c2649d136064c3a1e""They need me Lydia, I need to help them-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ddd378cb60e61e58c8bb23625cca7c5f""Stiles, stop. You have been shot. You just came out of surgery like 2 hours ago, you need to rest."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e355fbe208c8d14fd23291635b28f43f""No, Lydia, I need to-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc99cda5ac9a9f49db9258e9e1a2f6f6""Stiles!" She screams, which catches me off guard. She calms her breath. "Stiles, you're not supernatural, you can't do everything. You need to recover, so please sit down." She whispers. I feel anger heat up inside of me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64243952b804b0df20d6c7f523dac054""You think I don't know that I'm not like Scott? Like Derek? I might not have claws and glowing eyes, but I sure as hell am apart of this world. I always have been, ever since the night Scott was bitten, I have been there, I have been the one who made the plans, I was the one who faced the monsters, even if I don't have super strength or speed. I am apart of this world because of Scott, and I am going to go find him." I yell at her. When I see the expression on her face, I instantly regret it. Tears fill her eyes. She sits down on the bed and she looks at the floor. I sit next to her and grab her hands that she was fiddling with. "I'm sorry Lyds. I didn't mean to yell at you, it's just-" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a65e2b71b2a40502c7753f3e4e0531d5""It's alright Stiles..." She tries to give me a smile, but fails and looks at the floor again. I sit there in silence, not knowing what to say. I screwed up, badly. I feel so bad. I want to hug her, but I don't know if it would be too soon. It's all too hard. I look up at Derek, who had been standing in the doorway the whole time. His jaw has dropped to the floor. I look at him for guidance, but he is as clueless as I am. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2722baf56436f24c87660cb47e342321""I, I, I'm going to go find Malia, so we, we can come up with a plan on how to save, save them." Derek stutters, then is gone in a flash. I stand up too, but Lydia doesn't move her eyes from the floor. "I'm going to go find Melissa, ask her for some food. Will you be alright here for a few minutes?" She nods slightly as I rush out of the room. I run down the halls, my leg burning from where the bullet hit me, forcing me to slow my pace. I finally find Melissa. She starts to open her mouth but I cut in before she can say anything./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d4934e2bd0add10200510f6ba329c81""I screwed up so so bad, and I have no idea what to do." I realise that tears have sprung to my eyes. She moves towards me and pulls me in for a hug. She constantly tells me everything is going to be fine, but I don't know how I'm going to recover from what I just did to her. She deserves much better than that. Melissa pulls out of the hug, still holding my shoulders. "What happened?" She asks quietly. We move to the waiting room seats when I tell her everything. I really open up to her, and I have never felt so good, to let everything off my chest. I think I might go tell Lydia all of this, I trust her with my life. I want her to know about my weakness and my anxieties. I want her to know the real me, because I love her. I do, I love her. I love her. I am suddenly lost in thought. How did I not know? I had been in love with her since the third grade, but now that I'm with her, it all seems so much more real. I stand up immediately. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="812995d46258709889b066cb1ba869f1""What's wrong?" Melissa says. I just smile at her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e2910ecd11ede575572598f76155ff5""Nothing, nothing at all. I'm sorry but I just need to go tell Lydia that I love her." I speed walk off, not able to wipe the smile from my face. I'm going to tell her that I love her, and god it felt so right. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f6778de5e61896d9c3bca5cadafcf85"As I rushed into my room, I about to go and kiss her, when I realise that she was gone. My room was completely empty. I just stand speechless, looking at the place on the bed where I had last left her. She was gone. I was so close, but it all came crumbling before my eyes. I just sit on my bed, thinking of nothing but her. How could she leave? How could she do that to me? I just sit there, emotionless. I now knew I had completely screwed it up, but it wasn't over. It isn't over until I tell her how I feel. But for now, she needs her space, and all of the crying to Melissa took it out of me. I lie down and within a minute I am in a deep sleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4dcb1a21b8220db6f5f3018570b37376"Lydia POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bbcd9166014064d9dd941620c2705c12"Stiles had rushed off about 5 minutes ago. I just sat there, completely absent-mindedly. I wasn't angry, or upset, just shocked I guess. It's hard feeling to describe. I never knew how he truly felt on the inside. Why hadn't he ever told me? It sounded like he had it bottled up inside of him for years, why didn't he think he could talk to her? Even when they weren't a couple, she always thought that had a close enough bond to be able to talk about anything. I don't know why I didn't say anything to him. I was just so shocked. I felt like I forgot how to speak. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04d4d14d2a79351607e1c7281c610a7d"No. I am not letting Stiles letting out all of his feelings ruin us. I go to the little en suite and splash my face with some water. I look at myself in the mirror. My mascara is all smudged around my eyes from when I heard about Stiles being shot. I was so scared, I had no idea what was happening, all I had known that he was shot. I didn't know if he was dead or alive, if the bullet hit an artery or if it was just painful for him.I was so worried I bean to bite my nails again, a nasty habit that I grew out of years ago, but it somehow calmed me. Maybe it was because I always saw Stiles do it when he was nervous. Maybe I just took after his footsteps./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d7475cfd9aeda385136eb51b64ab988"God, waiting for him to return was torture. I was just left with my thoughts, which I never a good thing. I make unnecessary conclusions, I over think things WAY too much and I slowly drive myself mad. I put my earphones in my ears, plug them into my phone and blast old Taylor Swift songs to distract me, but it doesn't help. I let out a very long moan. How long had it been since he left me? 30 minutes? An hour? I check my phone and realise it has only been 15 minutes. I let out an even louder moan. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d799fef5eb34328019b4bc4b2d25af5d"I wait another 5 more minutes before it becomes all too much. I have to get out of here. I need some fresh air. I quickly write him note./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3114933e6250222efb00700e070d4f3b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'm sorry. I'm not angry, just needed to get out for a while. Lydia x/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d51ca5596805a50bcd91fe1683a8ce3f"I place it on the chair next to his bed. I grab my phone, wallet and keys, all the things that I had on me when I had heard that Stiles had been shot and walked out. I put my earphones back in my ears, attempting to distract myself. If I wasn't in my heels, I would have run to let my mind breathe. That's what I need, I need a run. Just me, my tunes and fresh air. While I'm lost in my thoughts about my much anticipated run, I jump when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to find Melissa speaking to me, but my music is drowning the sound of her voice out. I shrug my shoulders, telling her I dint know what she was saying and she mimes me to take my earphones out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f7a7f30ec8068058cfecdc04bb85656""Sorry, I-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8edab465d0be46f342d6f810791d06b6""Did you talk to Stiles?" I look at her with a questioned look./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd24c214f43f73f5f41efc92aac7faf3""No, why?" Melissa lets out a big sigh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32b74b8aaccfd012000e97c6ea63cb22""He just went to talk to you, you need to find him, now." I nod at her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33f883059da68028b20c97678100366d""Okay, thank you," I smile at her as I run down the hallways of the hospital to Stiles' room. I am about to start talking to him, when I see that he is asleep. I smile at him and go sit on the chair next to him. I lean back and look at him. I am left alone with my thoughts once again, but this time it's not bad. I know that he's here, and he's okay. That's all I need to know to breathe easy. I pick up his hand and place in mine, trying not to wake him. I just watch him sleep, and eventually, the dreams of my own take over my mind./p 


	25. Chapter 25

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1c200da0564ecae3448e908ff37903c"Liam POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c70aa3fa8a14c271000f2ea2008817a"Waiting in this hole was torture. It was so boring. We just got given food, water, and then there was waiting. So much waiting. Me and Scott and run out of things to talk about days ago. Now we sat there in silence. I tried to sleep, but there was no use. I couldn't get comfortable in the rusty steel chir I was stuck to. My wrists were killing me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="603f311ce1459df5e72aa2493ec6ab0c""Scott," I look at him and realise he's asleep. He twitches a little but doesn't respond. "Scott!" I scream. He straights up and looks at me. He looks so depressed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="971b35ee31690d5f9cf7a1f6e3021018""What?" He says, looking at the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c884d88a387734fc7500f219ebd0376""Do you think we're going to get out? Do you think they're looking for us?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f05fcf11571d9c5f95c9d8ac17f7ad6""Just give it time, they'll find us." He was trying to sound optimistic but failed. A familiar figure came out of the shadows./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8cf2b864ccb626410d60b6a9067d2a0""Because of course the McCall pack will save you two, they save everyone." He laughs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="289ac892edf89727a19c68d6939c0825""Why are you keeping us here? You already told me you were going to kill me to hurt Hayden, so what are you waiting for?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab40dd6861062ea7f2a99032a6e4a511""Oh it's just more fun watching everyone rush around to find you. I just want to dangle you in front of everyone and snatch you away." He smiles at himself when I roll my eyes. What a freak. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f94b9e27d9bd555bb73f66508e3359ab""Okay, mate," Scott turns his head to face Theo, "You've had your fun, now an you please let us go?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="adf16bd0c1bc2ec4e3af7956d8ec5a0a""Fine, I'll put you out of your misery." Before I could blink, Theo had grabbed the back of my neck and put his claws against my throat. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6bb776172e8aeb057a6914d6d9ef7218""Wait!" Scott screams and Theo laughs, but doesn't move his claws away. "Seriously, he's only a kid. He's innocent. Kill me instead, You'll become an alpha, just please, spare Liam!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98f0f7c58fe231763de0396a6b07619e""Scott please-" I try to beg him. If he dies, and I survive, I don't know how I'd live with myself. "Scott, it's fine I'm fine."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40065e41dec98b77bd572e9fd25ce17b""No Liam, Theo, I'm here. Please, let him go." Theo doesn't move an inch. His face just stares straight at Scott. His slowly moves his hands away from my neck and steps back. Suddenly, there is a big bang and Theo falls to the floor. Two figures come out from the shadow. As they come into the light, I can see a tall man with claws and a girl with a sword./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a56f5bf56456c7d3451e06f3094baf8""Bonjour." Isaac smiles as Kira comes out from behind him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e31557629c0073e607bd341d337128f8"Stiles POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="868cf93e8ab69b30a6b8b231e993494f"I wake up to an empty room. I had forgotten the events of yesterday, about Lydia leaving me, about me almost about to tell her that I loved her. I flop back onto my pillow. I am swamped by sadness. How could she do this to me? Why would she do this to me? I need her, and I know I yelled at her but does she need to punish me so harshly? I don't want to think about it. I close my eyes attempting to fall back asleep, but it didn't work. I keep my eyes shut, as if it was going to make me fall asleep, but it still doesn't work. I hear the door squeak open./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="556c486ab421039b2d36fe20ef169505""Shit, shut up." Lydia. I sit up immediately and look at her in disbelief. She is still facing the door, attempting, and failing, to close it without making a sound./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f33a8f2656824dbd84ea215d25d56fc""Lyds?" She turns around and smiles. She runs toward me and pulls my body into hers. I look up at her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bffa79d6637570e5b7f13078b801f7b8""I thought you left, I thought you were pissed-" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27c05f8dd4d5538fb1eabeac3500febb""No, never. I was going to go for a run, but I ran into Melissa on the way out. She told me to find you so I ran into your room, but when I came in you were fast asleep." She explains. How could I have doubted her for one second. Of course she didn't run off, she just needed to go for a run. "I just went to talk to Malia and Derek and they said that they could wait for you, but not of much longer. They did to find them as soon as possible, so they said that they would wait until sundown for you, if not, they're going to leave now." I smile at her. I stand up to her level and kiss her. She pulls away and looks at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c461ef915d6c7cfacfa0b417ea76fbcc""What was that for?" She says. I just smile at her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc7e2b3d87821bf4297d6dc98d6a0ad0""Because I love you." I whisper to her. She smiles and embraces me into another kiss. I slowly pull away because I am so light-headed. I sit back down on my bed. Maybe it was the kiss, maybe it was the drugs, I don't know, all I did know, is that I couldn't help Liam and Scott. If I could hardly stand up for more then two minutes, how was I supposed to fight someone as fierce as Theo, who did shoot me in the leg. No matter how badly I wanted to help, I knew I couldn't. I let out a big sigh. Lydia sits next to me, grabs my hand and places it in her lap./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0638af3c34b3ee562e1f3ed65db033e1""What's wrong?" I look at her, tears in my eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7544755b88b61d30db9af412bff531a6""I can't help them, I know I can't. I just feel like I'm always on the outside lately, and I want to so badly show them that I can help, that I'm not just dead weight-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ebd27b72a2bc789775b803fb1d0c650b""Stiles, you are not dead weight, never have been, never will be. You are as important in this pack as Scott is. What would Scott do without you when he was first turned? What if you weren't there for him, chaining him down on the full moons that he wasn't in control, or helping him learn control. He wouldn't be as powerful as he is today without you. He maybe be the alpha, but Stiles, you are so loved, and heard in this pack, sometimes it may not feel like it because we are all caught up in our own stresses, but you Stiles, you are the brains behind everything. You hold this group up, you are the most amazing person I know, and don't ever think of yourself as dead weight, because you're not, you're even close." I look at her. God she is so beautiful. I lean in and kiss her. We pull away, our faces so close from touching and just look at each other in the eye. I back away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d34bfc3074bba042d69e24ce5f42edea""Lydia, I need to talk to you. I need you to know everything, because these past few weeks have been like torture for me, and I need to let it all out, I need to tell someone I trust, I need to tell you Lyds." She smiles at me as we get into a more comfortable positions. I talk to me about everything. I cry, she cries, we hold each other, kiss and snuggle up to each other. It doesn't matter how shit everything gets, we have each other, and that's all that matters./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p 


	26. Chapter 26

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2c85ee571b52671bfa74efd3a638dc6"Scott POV /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d5310c4e72ebf38a7ae68ce3c45fdd8""Kira?"I look at her in disbelief. Was this some kind of sick trick? Was Theo just playing with us? I honestly had no idea anymore. She came running up to me and hugged me. I still wasn't quite sure if this was reality. She untied me as Isaac did for Liam. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a57da0cab6cab11e61b2f8e62c0df00""We have to get out of here, now." Kira said, running towards the door. I stood still as Liam and Isaac followed Kira out the door. Before Liam had made his way out, I grabbed his arm. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a2eb05e20e92394454d7af5a28c947c""What?" He looked at me confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92e0f46c68b150708f51d8b48189eb6b""I don't know, just something just doesn't seem right..." I whisper, looking around to see if someone was going to jump out of the shadows./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f6e908cd2f92591523c011887364fca""Scott, if this was part of Theo plan, why would he let us free?" He whispers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="343845eee3d02d74e8363cd701a918bd""I don't know, I just feel he is always a step ahead of us. Maybe this is part of a master plan to kill-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aaf17404ca9fc08a38c361b7eb42203a""Scott..." Liam keeps his eyes fixed on the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82cef20936de5d30a1f728db982055ae""What? What is it?" He doesn't answer me, just keeps his eyes on the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a4666293b38c51b380ed9257d1170e1""He's, he's.." I slowly turn around to look where he was staring at. My jaw drops to the floor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08be5f4b85366b52a8c89ce9db1832c9""He's gone." I finish. Theo isn't where Isaac threw him to. I grab Liam's hand and pull him out of the door, but its too late. I feel something dig into my back. I fall to the floor and see Liam fall next to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d89d767b7bf55ea46277e82d8c15df8""Nice try." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4dcb1a21b8220db6f5f3018570b37376"Lydia POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e613b16f22fc1f5a9c2fe764e8f10b81"I wake up with Stiles holding me. I turn to face him and he is fast asleep. I could stay here forever. I look around the hospital room and realise that Melissa is standing the doorway smiling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74d81b9bc5243d54b3e8042ba167f9ed""Hi." I whisper, trying not to wake Stiles, although I don't think a meteor crashing into this room could wake him up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0d0169c25978ea288595473854ac534""He loves you you know." She says smiling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3f405f2ba4f6b9f4142763063e1214d""I know." I smile at him and moves to the other side of the bed. I slowly slip out the bed and go to Melissa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa02fdfa4a7c731c01890959879d40cc""Would you like to get some coffee with me?" I ask. She smiles and nods./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c5eee74e8ee1f0db3a85c5033992595"We order our coffees, which I insisted to pay for but Melissa is very strong willed. We sit down and make some small talk. Melissa is one of the nicest people I have ever met. I can't even imagine what she is going through. Derek and Malia left yesterday and we haven't heard anything back from them. He son is missing yet she is still here, working. I am so lost in my thoughts that I don't even realise that Melissa has tears in her eyes. I move my chair close to hers and grab her hands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="723a59e80255241e3a4d48c1cf8e3d52""Have you heard anything about him?" She says, obviously trying to hold back tears./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50080b0ae2fe6f181dba3d363f977261""No..." She looks down, not even worrying about the tears that are falling form her eyes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ca1c2f8fc501cf5f84ff26fa46a1f0a""Hey," I squeeze her hand tighter. "He's going to be okay. Derek knows what he's doing, he's going to save him, he always does."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ca122b6c3a4da784c4a4fc16315b6ed""Why did Scott have to be stuck in this mess. I am also so worried about him, he deserves to be a normal teenager, he doesn't deserve to be beaten up and kidnapped, he deserves to party, and meet girls and whatever you kids do, but he doesn't deserve this." The tears keep on rolling form her eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8b5c217cdb355b0809c3dcf46403b61""Melissa, if Scott was never bitten, all of our lives would be completely different. Sure, they might of been easier but easy is boring. If Scott was never bitten, I probably wouldn't be with Stiles, Liam wouldn't even know who we were, Allison and Scott wouldn't been so close, Isaac would still probably be beaten and Kira wouldn't even know what she is. Sure our lives are crap with all of this supernatural stuff, but I wouldn't have it any other way. It's because of the supernatural that we are all friends. Scott did that. He changed our lives, all our lives, for the better, and I wouldn't have it any other way." Melissa just smiles at me. We sit there in silence, holding hands until she is called back on duty./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p 


	27. Chapter 27

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e31557629c0073e607bd341d337128f8"Stiles POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6933f144737a7351841d081f245abbe5"I grab Lydia's hand as I walk out of the hospital doors. I have done this way too many times this month. I am done with hospital and near death experiences, but I guess it is just a side affect of all the supernatural stuff. I sit in the passenger's seat of Lydia's car and stare out of the window. I watch the world pass by. I place my head on the window and watch my breath fog up the glass. We go over a bump and my head bangs on the glass hard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="935fc7a313985b7027e2a9915599b933""Ow! Shit that hurt." I rub the spot where I hit my head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd9ee837e9da55f5f7cb5f175e2eff7f""Sorry." She says, not taking her eyes of the road. I think ever since I was in the car accident almost 2 weeks ago, she has been extra careful on the road. God, was that only two weeks ago? I guess I was unconscious for 5 of those days, but still, since then my best friend has been abducted, twice, I have been shot in the thigh and have about 2 days worth of sleep within 10 days. I have felt like these days have been endless, and we still haven't found Scott and Liam, Malia and Derek haven't been answering any our calls, and there have been a lot, and Hayden and Mason are probably still in shock from Theo almost strangling them. Lydia puts her hand on my thigh. I grab her hand and kiss it. I turn and smile at her. She smiles, still not even daring to take her eyes off the road. I let go of her hand and place my had back on the window, making sure that if a bump comes, my head isn't resting on it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1aef440cdbe01ee40544f3dedef4c22f"We pull up to my house and I step out of the car. I stand there for a while and just let it soak in. It feels like a lifetime since I've been here. Lydia comes beside and grabs my hand. I smile at her and kiss her cheek as we walk inside. As soon as I walk inside I feel at home, I feel safe again. Maybe it wasn't the house, maybe it was her. Insanely beautiful Lydia. I grab her hand and pull her up the stairs into my bedroom. I close the door behind me and kiss her. I pull her onto my bed and kiss her so passionately. She lays on top of me and begins to take her shirt off. I sit up, about to do the same, but we are stopped by someone yelling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="979aac8e2a28ff80872957f720f8e65a""Stiles! Stiles are you here! Lydia!" We look at each other and at the exact same time we say the same thing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be1d3e70d28908b7704105d1395ccb90""Scott?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	28. Chapter 28

Liam POV  
I wake up in a chair, my wrist bound together, again.  
"Are you FRICKING KIDDING ME?!" I scream as I try to snap the rope holding my heads together, and failing.  
"For god's sake, shut up!" Isaac moans, "I've only meet you for like 2 minutes and you're already getting on my nerves."  
"I said one word-"  
"Stop." I look over to Scott, who is obviously sick of fighting. Isaac mumbles something under his breath. If I wasn't stuck to this chair I would go strangle him, but then again, Scott likes him, so he can't be too bad. I look around the room that has become way too familiar. I look at the swinging light above, the one that I had been watching swing back and forth for days on end. I look to my right to see Isaac trying to sleep upright, tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable. I look to my left and see Scott, looking so sad, depressed. I scan around the room, realising something, someone is missing.  
"Where's Kira?" Scott sits up.  
"Shit." He whispers. He tries to pull the rope around his wrist, like it was any different to the last time he tried, but he fails again. He lets out a long groan.  
"What happened to the true alpha? I thought he was meant to be the apex predator, the one everyone feared? Come on, you can push through a barrier of mountain ash but you can't escape from a wolf's bane infused rope?" Isaac says from behind me. I don't knew if he's trying to be encouraging or just stating a fact, either way, it's working. Scott tries harder and harder to break the rope. After about 5 minutes, he give in.  
"WHY IS THIS SO HARD?" He screams.  
"It's alright mate, you tried-"  
"BUT THAT'S NOT ENOUGH. NOTHING IS GOOD ENOUGH AND WE'RE STUCK HE UNTIL SOMEONE COMES AND SAVES US, WHICH IS TAKING AWHILE SINCE WE'VE BEEN IN HERE FOR A WHOLE WEEK." I am a bit blown away by his sudden outburst. He begins to start crying. "Sorry Liam, this is just so frustrating, why can't I do this?"  
"Scott, it's fine-"  
"No, it's not fine." Isaac interrupts me. "Scott, you need to get angry, you need to get upset, and you need to use that emotion to break free. You need to get angry, you need to force all of that engery into breaking free. So do it. Break. Free." Something sparked in Scott, something made him more powerful. With the loudest groan I have ever heard, he breaks the rope. He pants with happiness as he comes and unties me and Isaac. As we run out of the door we run into 2 people, sending us all to the floor. A big shadow comes above and offers me a hand.  
"I see we were a bit late with the rescuing." Derek shines his grin at me.


	29. Chapter 29

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Scott POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Derek! Malia! You found us!" I don't care that we were already untied when the found us, but the more people to help find Kira, the better. " Okay, let's go find Kira and get the hell out of here, I am so done with this place."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""This complex is pretty big, I think we should spilt up-" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""No," I interrupt Derek, "He is too strong, we need as much help as we can get to stop him."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You mean kill him," Isaac says from behind me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""No," I say sternly, "STOP him, are we clear?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Are you kidding me Scott? I know you have a "don't kill people" thing but I don't. If I see him he is not going to see another day."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Isaac, he is our age, he's a dick, but he is still young, he doesn't deserve to die. Just stop him, OKAY?" Isaac mumbles something under his breath before nodding. "Okay, let's go get Kira."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"We go out of the tiny room Liam and I had been stuck in and I am shocked to see how big this place actually is. It's too dark to see but it kind of looks like an abandoned shopping centre. It's about 3 levels high. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Holy crap..." I whisper to myself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Are you kidding?" I turn to face a very annoyed Liam, "We were looked in a tiny, boring room for 2 weeks but 2 metres away from us was an Adidas store? Seriously?" I hear Isaac burst into a ball of laughter but is cut off by Liam punching him in the stomach./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Would you both shut up? Theo tends to just pop out of the shadows so I need you both on full alert." Derek says and they immediately obey. I wish that I had that affect on them, I wish they listened to me, no questions asked. I shake the thought from my mind before I over think it, I need to save Kira, that's all that matters right now. I suddenly get a very concerning scent. I look at everyone and they nod, except for Liam, who is still getting used the scent feeling. He is looking very confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""It's blood." I say to help him along. He nods and we follow the scent. It takes us to a big steel door. I open it to see Kira tied to a chair. I yell out to her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Kira! Thank god you're-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Scott watch out!" She screams. Out of the corner of my eye I see Theo running towards me, claw at the ready. He is about to reach me and moves his hand back to take his first swing but I catch his hand. I hold a firm grip on his hand as I bring out the sharp teeth and glowing eyes. I howl at him, but he doesn't stop trying. He tries to use his other hand to claw at me but I grab it too. I press hard on his wrists and don't let go. Isaac comes behind him, kicks the back of his knees so they buckle and he is forced to his knees. I can see Isaac is getting ready for another swing at him but I growl at him. He backs down and stands with the others./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Just do it already, kill me, put me out of misery and kill me." Theo pleads, but I don't move an inch. I just stare at him straight in the eye./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Oh, believe me, there is nothing more I would like to do than kill you. You are manipulative, a dickhead and not to mention a complete freak. But that's not my style. So, you are going to get out of Beacon Hills, not disturb going to touch any one of my friends, and you are not going to harm another soul. Are we clear?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What are you going to do? You wouldn't kill a fly."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Maybe I wouldn't kill you, but trust me, I know PLENTY of people who would. So, you are to leave Beacon Hills, tonight."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Fine." I let him go, never taking my eyes off him. He slowly makes his out of the room. I let out a sigh of relief. Theo's gone, I hope for good. I am so happy that my plan actually worked that I am startled when someone clears their throat behind me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Someone want to help me out of this chair?" I smile at Kira and I run to her aid. When I untie her, I grab her in my arms and spin her around./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Okay lovebirds," I hear Isaac call from behind, "Let's go home."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Actually, we are just going to stop somewhere on the way." I smile as we walk out of the shopping centre, and back into real life./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p 


	30. The Final Chapter

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4dcb1a21b8220db6f5f3018570b37376"Lydia POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="122213d88b5c29eb971b4564781ee3ea"Stiles quickly hands me my shirt before we run downstairs. When we get there, I find all of our friends, standing in the doorway. Tear spring to my eyes as Scott pulls me into a hug. I hug him back so tightly, I swear I leave bruises. When he finally lets go he moves onto Stiles. He doesn't even care if it's lame, he engage in a genuine big hug. I turn to face the rest of my friends./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e12beefae0b99354db0e17b418004ce9""Oh my gosh... KIRA!" I practically scream and I embrace her into a hug. "You're home! I can't believe it, you're really here!" I hold extra tight, I have never been so happy to see her face. I let out a very girly squeal but I don't care. As i am hugging her, I look over her shoulder to see an familiar face I never thought I'd see again. I slowly pull away from Kira./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17d436f41655051275d024752d202f54""Isaac? Is that you?" He smiles at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b3f62307acafafafc455684b6aa0494""Hey Lyds, good to see you." I practically jump into his arms. He spins me around and holds me tight. I am so overjoyed to see him, I had missed him so much. He puts me down and I can't seem to wipe the smiles from my face. I hug Malia and Derek, constantly thanking them for everything they have done. I look over Liam but he shakes his head. He's not one for emotions, but I am not going to let that stop me. I run to Liam and embrace him in a hug. He doesn't move at first, but admits defeat and hugs me back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="535e20d385aeda024c5a90abcaf17f6c""I knew you wanted a hug." I whisper to him and he hugs me tighter. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="525ee38464946bbebfb786ae59637441""Hayden?" He says, pulling away from me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e10f265b3afeeeacebd43f425400c667""What?" I turn to find Hayden and Mason in the doorway. Liam runs to Hayden, lifts her of her feet and hugs her. She wraps her legs around his waists and they kiss. It's like a scene from a movie. I smile at the scene, but I pull Mason away because he is obviously uncomfortable. I give him a side hug and turn him to try and make conversation with Derek to leave the love birds to their business./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30010d15d95920f5dba252860d91f33a""Scott!" We all turn to find Melissa running into the home./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1b92f859a8a9f7457788ca9b1f74bd5""Mum!" They hug each other like there is no tomorrow. I don't realise tears have sprung to my eyes, but Stiles notices. He comes besides me and pulls me into his body. His kisses my forehead and a squeeze his hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa493c1c535af0a9f04c9035731e3752"And in that moment, everything was perfect. I was with Stiles, Scott and Liam were safe, Isaac, Derek and Kira are back in our lives and Hayden and Liam couldn't be cuter. This may be our final year of high school, but it is so perfect. As I look around the room, I help but feel so happy with my life right now. Sure my life is hectic and insane, but I wouldn't have it any other way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


End file.
